Strings
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: Senior ADA Alex Cabot, isn't one to make deals and so when her second chair, Casey Novak makes one too many lenient deals, Alex finds a creative way to toughen her up. What happens when no strings attached sex becomes something more? Warning for Smutty ti
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Firstly, I don't own any of the unoriginal character's if I did SVU would be a whole different show. Secondly, this is basically a work of smut that could be a one shot or could be more, that's up to you guys. Lastly, there will be updates for all my other stories over the next few days, writers block and a crazy work schedule conspired against me. Anyway, this is smutty so don't read if that's not your thing. HG xx**

Senior assistant district attorney Alexandra Cabot was not having a good day, her second chair and star of many of her daydreams, Casey Novak had once again made an overly generous deal, allowing herself to be swayed by the sob story the defence was selling. As a result, Alex had spent the last hour being chewed out by their boss, before being told to fix the mess or she would find herself looking for a new job, alongside Casey. Reaching her office she barked at her assistant to hold all her calls before slamming her office door closed, throwing her jacket and attaché on the couch she started to pace, hoping to work off some of her irritation before speaking to Casey. It wasn't that Casey was a bad attorney, quite the opposite. Her conviction rate rivalled her own, she could get the most traumatised of victims to open up and her warmth and sincerity connected with a jury in a way Alex never could. But, those same qualities often led to Casey making soft deals, she need to toughen the red head up, before it cost them their jobs. As she continued to pace her office an idea popped into her head, one that could potentially get her fired and as she picked up her phone hitting Casey's speed dial she admitted to herself, that arrest was also a possible outcome.

"Novak." Came the soft greeting.

"My office, now." Snapped Alex, hanging up before Casey could argue, five minutes later there was a timid knock at the door, calling out a sharp 'enter' Alex moved to sit behind her desk just as Casey stepped into her office.

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Casey in a nervous voice, news of Alex's bad mood had quickly filtered through the office.

"Yes. Close the door." Instructed Alex aware the corridor would be busy as people left the office for the evening and she wanted their conversation to be private, whatever the outcome may be.

"If this is about what happened in court…." Started Casey as she crossed the office to sit in the chair opposite Alex's desk.

"It is." Interrupted Alex, "What were you thinking? Ten years for a double murder, why not just give the kid a medal."

"They'd been abusing him." Argued Casey.

"He planned and carried out their murder and then lied about killing them, only mentioning the 'abuse' when he was caught." Replied Alex, "It was premeditated murder NOT some spur of the moment thing. I'm really disappointed in you and your representation of this office, maybe Sex Crimes isn't for you."

"No, this is the unit I want." Replied Casey.

"I'm just not sure you're cut out for it." Replied Alex with a soft sigh.

"I can do better, please." Whispered Casey.

"We've had this conversation before, how do I know you mean it this time?" Asked Alex.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you down." Muttered Casey glaring at the desk in effort not to cry, "I'll work harder."

"So, you're willing to make it up to me?" Asked Alex in a softer tone, "To make sure something like this doesn't happen again?"

"Of course. Anything." Replied Casey.

"Anything?" Asked Alex her voice dropping an octave.

Finally looking up Casey nodded, thinking Alex would make her take another assertiveness course, would make her sit second chair with her or scrutinise every deal she made and so she readily agreed, "Of course."

Leaning back in her chair Alex took off her glasses, "Whatever happens next, you're free to say no and to leave, no hard feelings and it never needs to be mentioned again. Do you understand?"

"Okay…" Replied Casey with a small frown, "What is it you want me to do?"

"Strip." Replied Alex in an authoritative voice.

"What?" Asked Casey her head snapping up to meet Alex's steely gaze.

"Strip, down to your underwear and heels." Repeated Alex, pleased her own nerves didn't show in her voice, she was afraid Casey would bolt any second and report her to Branch.

"Alex…"

"Do you want to leave?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow. Seeing Casey shake her head 'no' she asked, "Did I stutter?"

"No…I just don't understand."

"It's simple, maybe, a little discipline will toughen you up." Replied Alex as she leaned forward in her chair, "So, what's it to be?"

The sound of Alex's nails drumming on the desk echoed inside Casey's head as she tried to process the other woman's words. She would be lying if she said she didn't find the blonde attractive and the idea of Alex disciplining her didn't stir something deep inside her, but was she really willing to strip in order to keep her job? Was she supposed to tell Alex to go to hell? Was it a test to see if she had a backbone? Or was the blonde serious? Did she want Alex to be serious?

The silence was beginning to get to Alex, she couldn't read the emotions flashing through Casey's beautiful green eyes. "I don't have all night Miss Novak."

Standing up Casey slid her jacket off her shoulders, her hands shaking slightly as she moved her hands to the buttons on her blouse. Starting at the bottom she slowly undid each button, her heart rate increasing the more skin she exposed to Alex's hungry gaze, as she removed her shirt she heard Alex's intake of breath and felt a jolt of electricity to her centre. Moving her hand to the zip on her skirt she slowly lowered her zipper the noise loud in the silence of the office, as the material pooled at her feet she bent down to pick it up and added it to the pile of her clothes. Crossing her arms over her chest, she kept her gaze on the lid of Alex's laptop as she waited for further instructions.

Standing up Alex took a few deep breaths in an attempt to control her libido as she walked towards the shy redhead, in her head Alex had been sure she would be able to control her arousal, but confronted by the sight of Casey in matching jade underwear and black heels was almost too much for her. Using her fingertips she gently raised Casey's chin until their eyes met, she pulled Casey's arms from her chest, "Don't do that, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey her gaze once again moving to the floor.

"Look at me." Ordered Alex in a soft but firm voice, "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop. Understand?"

"Yes." Whispered Casey her voice a mix of nerves and arousal.

Crossing the room Alex turned the lock on the door before ordering, "Good, lean over the desk." Seeing a flash of fear on Casey's face Alex cupped her cheek and pressed a warm kiss to her lips, "Trust me."

Nodding Casey leaned forward, bracing her hands on the desk, biting down on her lip as Alex stepped behind her, her nails scraping lightly across her lace covered ass, she had never felt so exposed or aroused before. Feeling a light smack land on her ass Casey couldn't hold back her moan, the wet spot on her panties growing as another blow was delivered.

After a few light blows Alex was sure Casey wasn't about to bolt and stepped back and ordered, "Panties off."

"What?" Asked Casey still a little dazed.

"Panties off." Repeated Alex as she walked to the couch, "Your bra too." Seeing Casey still hesitate she added, "You can leave or you can take your punishment and learn."

Gulping Casey reached around and unclasped her bra letting it slide down her arms before putting in on the chair with the rest of her clothes, her hands were shaking as she reached for the waist band of her panties and slowly pushed them down her legs. Stepping out of her heels, she added her panties to the pile and supressed the urge to cover herself with her hands, the heat of Alex's gaze deepening her blush.

"Come here." Whispered Alex her own voice thick with arousal, once Casey was standing in front of her she patted her knees, "Lay across my lap."

Casey was in a daze as she moved to do as the blonde instructed, it was as if her mind was separate to her body. She knew she should feel embarrassed and humiliated but as she laid across Alex's lap, the blondes hand resting lightly on the small of her back all she felt was a desperate need to obey.

"Every time you mess up, your ass is mine. Understand?" Asked Alex her voice low.

"Yes." Whispered Casey.

"Good. Now, a double murder should have earned Stokes at least thirty years, so your deal let him off by twenty years." Hearing Casey groan Alex smirked, "Twenty years equals twenty spanks, seem fair to you?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be better." Replied Casey.

"That's not what I asked." Replied Alex in a calm voice, "One spank for every year of leniency, does that seem fair?"

"Yes." Whispered Casey.

"Good, if you want me to stop say so now." Replied Alex saying a silent prayer Casey wouldn't back out, after thirty seconds of silence she continued, "I want you to count, make sure we don't miss one." Giving Casey a few more seconds to change her mind, Alex brought her hand down in a firm slap.

"One." Breathed Casey as a sensation somewhere between pleasure and pain rippled through her body, before she could fully decipher the way it made her feel, five more blows were delivered in quick succession. With each blow she found herself growing wetter until she was almost rocking against the blonde's leg in order to get some relief from the throbbing between her legs. The word 'twenty' coming out as a sigh of pleasure.

Alex was impressed Casey had counted every spank and taken every blow without protest, her pale ass turning a delicious shade of pink as she reached her target of twenty. Moving them so Casey was facing her Alex cupped Casey's cheek, "You did well."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey hanging her head in embarrassment, did she really just thank her boss for spanking her?

Leaning forward Alex lightly nipped Casey's collar bone and demanded, "Stop looking down and show a little confidence. Tell me what you want? I can feel how wet you are, do you want me to make you cum?"

"Please." Whispered Casey.

"Please what?" Asked Alex, her breath hot against Casey's ear.

"Touch me." Breathed Casey her head swimming with arousal.

"I am touching you." Whispered Alex, dragging her teeth over Casey's ear lobe, "You really do need to be more precise."

"Oh God." Grunted Casey as she felt Alex's nails scrape across her tender behind.

"No need to be formal." Smirked Alex her nails lightly raking over Casey's sensitive sex, "Now, tell me what you want?"

"You." Ground out Casey attempting to grind against Alex's hand.

"Say it." Ordered Alex.

"Fuck me. Please fuck me." Pleaded Casey too desperate for relief to be embarrassed by her begging.

Moving her hand between Casey's legs, Alex couldn't supress her moan as she encountered the slickness waiting for her, "Fuck."

"Yes!" Hissed Casey as Alex's fingers found her sensitive clit, giving it the lightest of touches, rocking her hips, several expletives fell from her mouth as Alex pressed two fingers deep inside her and took a hard nipple into her mouth, nipping it with her teeth. "Yes, Alex, God, Yes."

"Can you take another?" Questioned Alex her own breathing ragged as she watched the expressions on Casey's face.

Licking her lips Casey nodded, throwing her head back in pleasure as Alex added a third finger and pressed her thumb against her clit, her mouth open in a silent scream as her orgasm tore through her. Slumping forwards she buried her face in Alex's neck, the scent of the blonde's expensive perfume, filling her senses as she felt gentle hands trailing random patterns over her back and still sensitive behind. Once she regained her equilibrium, Casey placed a soft kiss to Alex's pulse point, a small moan falling from her lips at the taste of the blonde's skin, dropping to her knees Casey pushed Alex's skirt up, "May I?"

"May you what?" Asked Alex her voice low and filled with lust.

"Can I taste you?" Whispered Casey, "Can I make you cum?"

Looking down at Casey on her knee's asking permission to please her, Alex felt her breath catch, unable to form a verbal reply she nodded, her gaze locked with Casey's as the still naked redhead slowly pushed her skirt up to reveal her soaked thong. She hissed as Casey's fingertips brushed her sensitive centre, lifting her hips slightly to allow Casey to remover her thong, Alex felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Feeling Casey's hot mouth on her aching clit Alex threw her head back her moan of pleasure echoing off the walls, tangling her fingers in Casey's hair she pulled her closer, the feeling of Casey's tongue circling her clit was one she never wanted to end. As her climax tore through her, she started bucking her hips hard against Casey's mouth, vaguely aware she was being non to gentle with the younger woman. "What a talented little mouth you have." Panted Alex as she pulled Casey back on to the couch, the only sound in the room the heavy breathing.

"What happens now?" Asked Casey in a small voice as she pulled her skirt over her hips, careful of her slightly sore behind.

"That's up to you." Replied Alex trying not to stare at Casey's bare chest, "You can leave and report me to Branch, you can leave and never mention it again or you agree that every time you mess up, your ass is mine."

"Okay." Mumbled Casey as she slipped on her shirt.

"You don't have to decide now, take the night." Replied Alex not wanting to overstep and pressure the younger attorney. Moving to sit on the edge of her desk, Alex held her hand out for Casey's and pulled her close, "Casey, having a kind heart is a sign of strength, especially with what we see daily. You just need to toughen it up a little, before it costs you your job." Giving Casey's hand a warm squeeze Alex replied, "Go home Case, relax and think things over. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Walking into her office the following morning Alex frowned at the sight of a small gift bag sitting on her desk, she could tell by the bright green bag it was a gift from Casey and felt her heart rate speed up. Putting her attaché on the floor she opened the bag, frowning as she pulled out a piece of black material, unrolling it she chuckled when she saw a pair of panties, ' _Spank me, it's the only way I'll learn._ ' Written across the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hello my wonderful readers, you guys asked for more and so here it is. There will be lots of hot, steamy sex from which a plot will unfold…in theory. I have changed the title to better suit the reworked story. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. HG.**

Re-reading the same line for what felt like the hundredth time, Casey threw her pen down and walked to the window, from the moment she had left Alex's office the night before her mind had been torn. One the one hand she had been ashamed at how easily she had bent to the blonde's will and how much she enjoyed what happened on the other, the fact she had enjoyed it so much made her want to go back for more. If she was honest with herself she had been attracted to Alex from the moment they were introduced, she just wasn't sure how Alex saw what had happened between them and it made her nervous. Giving a chuckle she, realised she probably should have asked Alex those questions before, leaving the panties on the blondes desk. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door, "It's open."

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for my gift." Smiled Alex as she leant against the door frame.

Blushing Casey, mumbled, "Your welcome."

"You're cute when you blush." Smirked Alex as she set the bag down on Casey's desk, "Though, I have no doubt you'll look even cuter in these."

Ducking her head to hide her deepening blush, Casey jumped as she felt a gentle hand on her cheek, how could someone walk that quietly in heels?

"You shouldn't hide; you're beautiful." Whispered Alex.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Blurted Casey.

"Do you not want to?" Asked Alex, quickly withdrawing her hand and taking a step back.

"No. No, I do. I just…I don't understand what this is." Replied Casey.

"Why don't you come by my apartment tonight, we can talk it through then?" Suggested Alex, wanting sometime to figure out the correct answers.

"Sounds good." Smiled Casey.

"Say seven? I'll order in Chinese?" Asked Alex.

"Perfect." Agreed Casey.

"Great. Don't forget we have the evidentiary hearing for the Peterson case this afternoon." Replied Alex, turning her mind to matters of business rather than the thought of bending Casey over her desk and making her cum over and over until she passed out.

"I was actually working on a deal." Explained Casey handing the folder to Alex, biting her lip as Alex read though the details, "What do you think?"

"I think, this is better, but still too soft." Replied Alex, "By about seven years."

"But…"

"Casey, listen to me. Yes, its mitigating circumstance that he was abused by his soccer coach and yes, Olivia bent the rules a little, but he shouldn't get away with what he did to those three little boys." Explained Alex.

"I just don't think I can win it, not if Petrovsky throws out the victims ID and the DNA. This way he serves twenty-five years and the boys are saved the horror of a trial." Explained Casey.

Shaking her head, Alex replied, "We need to work on your confidence as well as toughening you up." Replied Alex, "Casey, you're a hell of a prosecutor, you just need a little more self-belief."

"And, just how do you plan on teaching me that?" Asked Casey with a smirk.

"I have several ideas." Replied Alex, backing Casey up against the wall.

Gulping, Casey asked, "Oh really? Do tell."

Leaning closer Alex brushed her lips against Casey's in a whisper of a touch, "If I told you all my secrets, what would I have left to teach you."

Despite herself Casey gave a low moan, which turned into a whimper of disappointment as Alex pulled back and turned towards the door, "Tease."

Sending the flushed redhead a wink Alex, headed towards the door, calling "Wear the panties tonight." Over her shoulder as she left Casey's office. As she reached the sanctuary of her own office, Alex found herself considering Casey's question. She had always been attracted to Casey, there was something inviting about the warmth she projected and her laid back attitude, it didn't hurt that she was easily the most beautiful woman Alex had ever met, not that Casey seemed to realise how beautiful she was, or how she captivated those around her. Yet, even though she knew that attraction was there, she knew it could never happen, she didn't do relationships, if this, whatever it was, was to continue it had to be strictly physical, no strings attached thing.

* * *

Arriving outside Alex apartment, Casey suddenly felt nervous again, she had never been to Alex's apartment, they had never socialised outside of the office, save for obligatory office functions but even then their contact was minimal. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand to knock, only to find herself face to face with an amused Alex Cabot, who somehow managed to make jeans and a tank top look as sexy as one of her power suits.

"I was worried you'd have to pay rent if you stayed out there any longer." Chuckled Alex.

"I was, preparing myself for my trip to the Ice Queen's natural habitat." Teased Casey.

"Well, please come in and do mind the ice bergs." Replied Alex, failing to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Casey had been shocked at the hurt in Alex's eyes and rushed to apologise, "Alex, I'm sorry. I was just teasing."

"It's fine. Please come in." Smiled Alex, stepping aside for Casey to pass.

"Alex…"

"It's fine Casey." Replied Alex, before softening her expression, "Honestly, I know you were just teasing, please come in."

"Okay, thank you." Smiled Casey, hating that even unintentionally she had hurt the blonde, "You have a beautiful home."

"You're not disappointed there aren't any icicles?" Asked Alex, adding a wink to let know Casey she was teasing.

They spent their meal, swapping law school stories and office gossip, before telling Casey to relax on the couch, whilst she cleaned up from dinner. Joining Casey on the couch she topped up both their glasses and leaned back, "So."

"So." Repeated Casey.

"How about we set out some ground rules and then you can decide if you still want this?" Suggested Alex.

"Okay." Agreed Casey.

Taking a sip of her wine, Alex set the glass on the coffee table and turned to face Casey, "Firstly, this is a no strings attached relationship. We aren't dating, I am not your girlfriend and you're not mine. It's just sex to relieve tension."

"Okay." Agreed Casey, even though part of her was disappointed the blonde didn't want more, "No telling anyone else, anything that happens stays between us."

"Absolutely." Agreed Alex, "If at any time you're uncomfortable just say and it's off the table."

"Agreed." Nodded Casey, "So, um how does this work?"

"The way I see it, you need to toughen up, bad deals mean you have to be punished. Other than that, it's just stress relief for after a long week. No demands, no jealousy just good sex without the work of a relationship."

Considering the blonde's words Casey nodded, "Okay, sounds like a plan as long as we promise to talk to each other so no one gets their feelings hurt."

"Deal." Agreed Alex, "Speaking of which, I re-reviewed some of your deals from the last month."

"Oh." Gulped Casey a familiar stirring in her stomach at the tone of Alex's voice.

"Oh, indeed." Replied Alex, "I'm a reasonable woman. Lets negotiate, by my calculations you have thirty spanks coming your way."

Taking a sip of her wine, Casey decided to start low, "Fifteen."

"Now, I know that's a joke, what's your real starting point?" Replied Alex.

"Twenty." Gulped Casey.

"Twenty, hmmm." Replied Alex as she considered Casey's 'offer'.

"You think it should be more? Or maybe, you think I should add something?" Asked Casey the wine and the want in Alex's blue eyes making her feel bold.

"Something extra?" Asked Alex her voice low.

"Uh huh."

Swallowing thickly, Alex asked, "Such as?"

"Well, I seem to recall you being fond of my 'talented little mouth'." Replied Casey as she moved up the sofa until she was hovering over the blonde.

"Oh, yes, very." Gulped Alex, not sure when Casey had turned the tables.

Leaning down, Casey pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth, before moving her mouth to the blonde's ear, whispering, "Fifteen and I'll let you enjoy my 'talented little mouth' as many times as you want."

"Fuck." Breathed Alex, aware Casey had completely turned the tables.

"Is that an acceptable deal, Miss Cabot?" Asked Casey as she dragged her teeth across Alex's ear lobe.

"Yes, that seems acceptable." Whispered Alex as she tangled her hand in Casey hair pulling her close for a bruising kiss that left them both breathless when it ended. "Bedroom?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Asked Casey with a smirk.

Flipping them over so she was above the redhead, Alex growled, "Telling."

Gulping at how dark Alex's blue eyes had become, Casey nodded and allowed Alex to lead her to her bedroom in silence. Once in the room, Alex ordered her to strip down to her panties and lean over the bed, an order she quickly followed, her entire body trembling with need.

"I was right, you look exceptionally cute in the panties." Whispered Alex as she ran her nails over Casey's toned ass, causing the younger woman to push her hips back seeking more contact. "My, my, someone is eager." Hearing Casey give a grunt of agreement she smiled, "Remind me again of our deal."

"Fifteen spanks and you get to enjoy my 'talented little mouth' as many times as you want." Husked Casey, her breath catching as Alex cupped her breasts, flicking her thumbs across her nipples.

"Turn around." Ordered Alex, once Casey was facing her she groaned as she took in the silver bar, in each of Casey's nipples. "Why did I not see these the other day?"

"They showed through my shirt, so I took them out." Whispered Casey, her breath catching as Alex lowered her mouth and flicked her tongue over her right nipple, "Fuck."

"I think that may be the hottest thing I've ever seen." Whispered Alex, twirling her tongue around Casey's left nipple.

"Oh God!" Groaned Casey, tangling her fingers in Alex's hair in an effort to seek more contact.

Lightly dragging her teeth across Casey's nipple, Alex felt her own centre throb and pushed Casey back on the bed without losing contact with Casey's breast. Feeling Casey slide her hands under her tank top, Alex reluctantly released Casey's nipple, sitting up enough for Casey to remove her shirt and bra. Taking advantage of her position, she rocked her hips, grinding her centre against Casey's making the redhead give a breathy moan, a sound she wanted to hear over and over again. She could feel the tremble in Casey's hands as she fumbled to unbutton her jeans, rolling to the side she removed her jeans and panties in one movement, before hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Casey's panties, seeing Casey nod she slowly dragged them down Casey's toned legs, dropping them to the floor.

Kneeling between Casey's legs, Alex lightly ran her nails up the outside of Casey's thighs, before moving them to the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, her breath catching as Casey's arousal was revealed to her. Leaning forward she claimed Casey's lips in a hard kiss, before moving to take a nipple into her mouth, the feel of the bar against her tongue sent another jolt to her core, releasing the stiff bud she lightly blew across it. Repeating the action the other side she started to kiss her way across Casey's stomach, the scent of Casey's arousal making her mouth water. Reaching her destination, Alex pressed soft kisses to the inside of Casey's thighs and ordered, "Open your eyes."

It took every ounce of willpower Casey had to open her eyes, watching as Alex dipped her head and lightly ran her tongue over her clit, was the most erotic thing she had experienced, she had no control over the loud moan that tore from her throat.

Alex moaned at her first taste of Casey, forcing herself to keep her stokes slow as she made small circles around Casey's swollen clit, the noises Casey was making increasing her own arousal. Hearing Casey beg for more, she lightly dragging her teeth over the swollen bud, causing Casey to buck her hips so hard Alex almost lost her position, repeating the action several times before sucking Casey's clit it into her mouth and flicking the tip of her tongue over the bud.

"Oh, God, Alex. Please, please don't stop." Pleaded Casey, her voice rough with need, her hands gripping the sheets.

Giving one last flick of her tongue, Alex pulled back and leaned up pressing a kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth, before whispering, "Actually, I believe our deal was, your talented little mouth was mine."

"Oh God." Groaned Casey her breathing ragged, she was so close to the edge of her orgasm the whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"A deal is a deal, Miss Novak." Smirked Alex, "As well you know."

Gripping Alex's hips, Casey guided her up her body until the blonde's soaked centre was above her mouth. Dragging her tongue through the copious amount of liquid waiting for her, Casey moaned before flicking her tongue against the blonde's swollen clit, keeping her stokes soft. Hearing a groan of frustration, she moaned as Alex started grinding her hips against her, coating her mouth and chin with her excitement.

Grabbing the headboard for support, Alex started moving her hips faster, she knew she wasn't going to last long, and Casey's soft touches were torture. Hearing Casey give a gasp she looked over her shoulder, watching in rapture as Casey mover her fingers against her own clit. Moving her hips faster, it took just minutes for her orgasm to tear through her, before she could move she felt Casey's thrust her tongue inside her. She was so sensitive from her first climax, that between the image of Casey pleasuring herself and the sensation of Casey's tongue it took just moments before she was cuming again Casey's name falling from her lips.

Slumping down next on the bed, the only sound in the room was their breathing, "Wow." Panted Alex.

"Wow yourself." Whispered Casey before pulling Alex close for a deep kiss, as their tongues met they both moaned at the taste of themselves on the others mouth.

Breaking the kiss Alex ordered, "On your hands and knees."

Groaning Casey pushed herself on to her knees, bracing herself on her arms, saying a silent prayer of thanks for all the yoga classes Serena had dragged her too.

"I want you to count." Whispered Alex, seeing Casey nod, she gave a firm spank.

"One." Breathed Casey, her arousal building with each swat of the blondes hand until she was sure she was about to cum, "Fifteen."

"You're so fucking sexy." Whispered Alex as she ran her hands over Casey's pink behind, "Turn over."

Complying Casey hissed as her sensitive ass came into contact with the cool sheets, her hiss becoming a moan of pleasure as the blonde straddled her thigh, her own centre as wet as her own. Flexing her thigh she whispered, "God, Alex you feel amazing."

"You feel pretty damn fine yourself, councillor." Husked Alex as she dragged her fingers over Casey's clit, rocking herself against Casey's thigh.

"Please." Whispered Casey, crying in pleasure as Alex entered her with two fingers, keeping her stokes slow and soft in time with the roll of her hips. "Harder, please…Oh God." Moaned Casey as Alex added another finger.

Alex could tell Casey wasn't going to last long by the way she tightened around her fingers, leaning down she took a nipple into her mouth, tugging it with her teeth until Casey gave a strangled moan, cuming hard against her fingers.

"Don't stop." Pleaded Casey, her every nerve on edge as Alex continued to rock against her.

"Tell me what you want." Panted Alex, her own climax close.

"You, hard and fast." Grunted Casey, arching her back as Alex slammed her fingers into her, "Yes." Hissed Casey as her orgasm quickly tore through her. Opening her eyes, she gave a moan as she watched Alex clean her fingers with her mouth. Taking advantage of the blonde's distraction she flipped them over wasting no time in settling herself between Alex's legs she felt her mouth water at the sight of the blonde's arousal.

"P-please." Begged Alex.

Moving Alex's leg over her shoulder, Casey quickly entered her with two fingers, curling as her mouth sought the blonde's swollen clit, giving firm stokes with the tip of her tongue, until Alex arched from the bed a string of expletives falling from her mouth as she came. Kissing her way up to Alex's lips, Casey chuckled at the dazed look on the blondes face, "You're beautiful."

"Uh huh." Mumbled Alex as she tried to regain her senses.

"And so very eloquent." Teased Casey, laughing at the glare Alex sent her way.

As she settled into bed later that night, Alex enjoyed the lingering scent of Casey's perfume and the pleasant ache in her muscles, who needed relationships when sex could be that good without the need to complicate it with emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Thank you for all the reviews and follows, as always you guys are awesome.**

As she was leaving for the evening, Alex was surprised to see a light on in Casey's office, giving a light tap on the door, she watched from the doorway as Casey paced back and forth, dragging her hands through her hair, her frustration palpable as she rehearsed her closing statement for a high-profile case the following day. Silently listening at the door, she waited until Casey paused to announce her presence. "Hey."

Casey jumped at the sound of Alex's voice, "Hi, you startled me."

"I'm sorry. You sound good." Smiled Alex as she walked further into Casey's office and perched on the arm of the couch, "You should go home and get some rest, I know you've worked late every night this week and got in before me, which means either you slept here or are running on nothing but coffee and knowing you, sugar."

"Are you stalking me?" Teased Casey, a real smile crossing her face for the first time all week.

"Busted." Grinned Alex, "But seriously, Casey, working yourself to exhaustion isn't going to win the case."

"I know, I'm just too wound up." Admitted Casey with a sigh, "This case has taken so many hits, I'm not sure anything I say tomorrow, will fix the damage."

"Let me hear what you have." Replied Alex, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"It's crap." Sighed Casey throwing her notecards down on her desk and dragging her hands through her hair, "I have nothing. Branch is going to fire me."

Moving to kneel in front of the younger woman, Alex replied, "Casey, I've heard you in court, you're amazing. You have to stop doubting yourself. I know for me, it always sounds better in the court room than in my office. So, take a breath, you've got this."

"Think they'll let me in to practice?" Joked Casey, frowning in confusion as Alex stood up and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi Jay, I need a favour...I want to borrow court room B for a couple of hours tonight….You're a star, see you in ten." Hanging up she gave Casey a smile, "Come on Novak, time to show me what you've got."

"Not sure a court room is the best place for that." Smirked Casey as she collected her attaché and purse.

"Challenge accepted." Winked Alex as she led the way to the elevator.

Despite herself, Casey felt her pulse quicken at the teasing tone in the blondes voice, in the month they had been sleeping together, she had discovered that Alex wasn't just an amazing lover, but kind, funny and caring a side she kept hidden at work. There was something easy about their relationship, they laughed, ate dinner and had great sex and as much as she wanted to keep denying it, Casey knew she was falling for Alex, she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself or Alex.

The ten minute cab ride to the court house passed in light conversation, they discussed the weather, Alex's case and the new addition to the SVU squad in the form of Amanda Rollins. Heading into the court house, Alex greeted one of the night watchmen, slipping him enough cash to treat his co-workers to take out before leading the way along the empty corridor to the court room Casey would be trying her case in the following morning.

Walking in, Casey gave a quiet chuckle, "It seems so much bigger when it's empty."

"You've never been in an empty court room before?" Asked Alex, seeing Casey shake her head 'no' she continued, "When I first started in the DA's office, I would come in and practice my opening and closing statements, or just sit and contemplate. It became a ritual, I still do it now, whenever I have a big case."

"Contemplate?" Asked Casey in a quiet voice, it was rare the blonde shared anything personal and so she savoured every gem of information offered.

"Questions I would ask, things the defence could ask, things that could go wrong, how I could make things easier for the victims, second guessing myself and so on." Replied Alex as she lightly ran her ringer tips along the rail of the jury box, "When I was really nervous about a trial I'd practice over and over, sometimes I'd stay all night. More than once I've fallen asleep at the table and Jay has woken me and put me in a cab." Realising how much she had shared Alex shook her head, "You must think I'm crazy."

Shaking her head Casey replied, "Not at all, I had no idea you got so nervous. You always seem so put together and sure of yourself."

"Because I'm the ice queen? Who only wants the glory?" Replied Alex a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Because you're driven." Corrected Casey, "Not to mention you're an amazing lawyer."

"I'm not ashamed of having ambition, I know I can come across as cold and detached, I don't mean to, it's just my way. I want to make it all the way to the top and SVU is a good starting place, surly you see that?"

"I do, it's just not my path, politics doesn't appeal." Replied Casey shaking her head, "In case you haven't noticed, I tend to let my emotions drive me. A soft heart won't get you far in the political arena."

Perching herself on the edge of the prosecution table, Alex asked, "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Married with a houseful of children." Replied Casey without hesitation.

"No career?" Asked Alex with a frown.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong I want to become a judge. I just feel family is more important than professional accolades. What about you, where will Alexandra Cabot be in ten years?"

"The DA's chair." Replied Alex without hesitation, "At the least, maybe the Governors Mansion."

"So, no marriage or children?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not really me, I'm too focused on work. Who would put up with that?" Although she asked it with a smile, there was an underlying seriousness to the question.

"You're too hard on yourself, the right woman would love you for your drive and support you. She would also drag you home from the office when you were working too hard. At least, I would." Replied Casey.

"Casey…"

"I know, no strings. I was just proving a point." Smiled Casey, even though she knew her words weren't true.

"Okay. So, you want to be a judge?" Asked Alex, changing the subject.

"Yep." Nodded Casey, "I want to be the one calling the shots."

"Maybe, you should try out the chair." Smiled Alex, gesturing the judges seat over her shoulder.

"I can't do that!"

"Who's going to tell?" Asked Alex indicating the empty court room, "Go on, try it on for size. I promise not to tell Petrovsky."

"Really?" Asked Casey, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Absolutely." Encouraged Alex.

Moving around to the bench, Casey sat in the seat generally occupied by the judge and surveyed the court room. Swivelling the seat side to side Casey felt like a child again, the way she would feel when she would visit her father in his office and pretend to be his second chair.

"How's it feel?" Asked Alex, wishing she knew what it was that had made Casey smile so widely.

"Like I'm a kid again and I'm playing lawyer in my dad's office." Admitted Casey with a wide grin.

"It suits you." Replied Alex.

"Thank you Miss Cabot, but flattery will not work in my court room." Laughed Casey.

"My apologies. What's your ruling, Your Honour?" Asked Alex in a serious voice.

"Why, Miss Cabot, my ruling is you're wearing too many clothes." Teased Casey.

Slipping her jacket off her shoulders, Alex laid it across the table, "Better?"

Tapping a finger on her chin as if considering the question, Casey lent back in her seat, "I still say you're wearing too much."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Grinned Alex her hands moving to the buttons on her shirt, undoing each one slowly, revealing her toned stomach and pert breasts encased in a white lace bra. Suppressing a smirk at the breathy moan Casey gave, her shirt joined her jacket. "Better, Your Honour?"

"Much." Croaked Casey.

"Good." Smirked Alex, she was very comfortable in her own skin and the way Casey responded to her only added to her confidence. Perching on the edge of the prosecutors table she asked, "Ready to share your closing statement?"

Licking her lips, it took Casey two attempts to get her voice to work, "S-sure."

"I can put my shirt on if I'm distracting you?" Offered Alex with an amused smirk.

"No, no I'm good." Replied Casey, narrowing her eyes when she saw the smirk Alex was sending her way, "You're so full of yourself, Cabot."

"Why?" Asked Alex as she jumped down from the table and walked towards Casey, "Why am I full of myself, Miss Novak."

Licking her lips Casey struggled to keep her gaze from wandering to the blondes exposed chest, deciding to turn the tables she raised her hand, lightly running her nails across both lace covered breasts, smirking at the small gasp Alex gave as her nipples instantly hardened. Repeating the action she moved her hand up to cup Alex's cheek, leaning forwards she brushed her lips against the blondes before pulling back, "So, my closing argument."

Making a sound somewhere between a whimper and a growl Alex roughly gripped Casey's hips crashing their mouths together in a hard kiss as she pressed Casey against the witness box. Moving her mouth to Casey's throat she nipped it hard enough to make the redhead moan but not enough to leave a mark. Dropping to her knee's Alex pushed up Casey's skirt, pressing soft kisses along the inside of Casey's thigh she mumbled, "So beautiful."

"We shouldn't do this here." Breathed Casey, her head falling back as she moaned in pleasure as Alex finger tips brushed her clit.

"Shhh." Whispered Alex as she pulled Casey's thong aside, letting her breath wash over Casey's swollen clit as she asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no." Stuttered Casey her hands gripping the railing behind her as Alex moved one of legs over her shoulder.

"No screaming." Winked Alex, before lightly flicking her tongue over Casey's clit. Purring at the taste, she began to move her tongue faster, making random patterns against the stiff bud. She could tell Casey was close by her ragged breathing and lighten her touch, smirking at the whimper of disappointment that fell from Casey's mouth.

Casey was sure there would a permanent indentation of her fingernails on the rail she was gripping it so tightly, feeling a change in the intensity of Alex's touch, she couldn't hold back her whimper of disappointment. "Please."

"Please what?" Asked Alex.

"Don't tease me." Pleaded Casey, "Please, I'm so close."

Standing up, Alex wrapped Casey's leg around her waist, lightly dragging her finger nails up the inside of Casey's thigh, letting them ghost across Casey's sensitive clit, she pressed three fingers into Casey, setting a fast pace. Pressing their mouths together in order to swallow Casey's moans that increasing in volume as she reached her peak.

"Oh God." Mumbled Casey her face buried in Alex's shoulder, the force of her orgasm making her knees buckle.

"You okay?" Asked Alex, pressing a kiss to the side of Casey's head.

Pulling back Casey claimed Alex's mouth in a soft kiss, "More than okay. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Winked Alex as she stepped back, slightly still keeping a hand on Casey's hip to make sure the redhead was steady on her feet, "You good?"

"Uh huh. Think I left permanent marks in the rail, though." Blushed Casey.

"Well, the place needed livening up." Grinned Alex. "We should get you home, you look dead on your feet."

"What about..."

Cutting Casey off with a soft kiss, Alex shook her head, "I heard you earlier, you have this. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Thank you, but I actually meant what about you." Replied Casey her blush deepening.

"Oh, don't worry about me, you can owe me." Winked Alex as she pulled on her shirt.

* * *

Heading back to the office, the following afternoon Casey was in a high spirits, after a goodnight sleep she had felt confident as she delivered her closing statement. Clearly, the jury had agreed and returned a guilty verdict within an hour. Passing Alex's closed office door, she was disappointed the blonde would be in DC for a conference for the next week, she would have liked to thank her and persuade her to spend time with her and the squad, to celebrate. Unlocking her office door, Casey was shocked to see a clearly expensive bouquet of lilies on her desk, finding the card her heart skipped a beat as she recognised Alex's handwriting.

' _You've always had the power My Dear, you just had to learn it for yourself.' Congratulations, I had no doubt you would win!_

 _See you when I get back,_

 _A xx_

Holding the card against her chest, Casey couldn't hold back her smile, not just because of the sweet gesture but also because Alex had remembered an off hand comment she had made about her love for The Wizard of Oz. Shaking her head at her giddiness, she sighed, so much for no strings attached.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Here you iTrick, I hope getting this posted cheers you up. HG.**

Arriving home Friday evening, Casey set her flowers on the coffee table, stepping back to admire them she reached for her cell phone, hitting Alex's contact information, she was disappointed when the blondes voicemail kicked in. "Hi, I just wanted to say thank you again for the flowers and last night. I hope you're having fun in DC. See you next week. It's Casey by the way, Casey Novak." Hanging up Casey threw her phone down on couch and pulled a pillow over her face, 'Smooth Novak, really fricken smooth. As if she wouldn't know it was you. Idiot.'

After ten minutes replaying the conversation in my mind, Casey decided to take a bath. Running the bath she poured a glass of wine and stepped into the hot water. Moaning in pleasure as the water soothed her aching muscles, she reached for her glass taking a small sip Casey found her mind drifting towards Alex as it so frequently did since they had begun their 'relationship'. There was something about the way Alex refused to consider the possibility of a relationship being in her future that made her wonder who had hurt the blonde, what it was that made her so sure she wasn't able to have a career and a family, if those things were connected. Alex liked people to think she was unaffected by the 'Ice Queen' nickname, something Casey had quickly worked out wasn't true, nor was it true Alex was cold and unfriendly, she was warm and caring and when she was away from the office she was relaxed and laughed freely. She was pulled from her thoughts by the ringing of her cellphone, seeing Alex's name on her screen she couldn't hold back her smile. "Hi, how's DC?"

"Grey and wet. How's New York?" Asked Alex, she had been thrilled to find a voicemail from Casey waiting for her after her shower.

"Grey, wet and beautiful."

"Sounds perfect." Replied Alex a smile clear in her voice.

Humming in agreement, Casey asked, "How's the conference?"

"Okay so far, lots of networking." Replied Alex before Asking, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Good, thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful." Replied Casey smiling as she thought about the flowers on her coffee table.

"I'm glad you like them, you deserved them, I had no doubt you would win."

"So, if I do well I get flowers and if I'm bad I get spanked...hmmm, not sure which I prefer." Purred Casey, chuckling when she heard the blonde mutter an expletive, "Language."

"Bite me." Muttered Alex as she tried to calm her racing heart beat at Casey's words and the teasing tone in her voice.

"If you want." Grinned Casey, disturbing the water as she reached out for her glass of wine.

"Are you in the bath?" Asked Alex.

"Uh huh. All naked and wet." Smirked Casey making sure to stress the word 'wet'.

"Oh God." Groaned Alex flopping back on her bed, "You know, as a lawyer I require proof of statements like that."

"Oh really?" Asked Casey, putting her phone on loud speaker she angled the screen so only her head was visible above the water and snapped a picture.

"Absolutely." Replied Alex, frowning when her phone alerted her to a new text, moving the phone from her ear she pressed the relevant buttons, almost dropping her phone when she saw a picture of a smirking Casey under the bubbles.

Having heard the alert on Alex's end Casey asked, "Proof enough Miss Cabot?"

"You could be fully dressed under all those bubbles." Replied Alex.

"I could be. I'm not, but I could be." Replied Casey, "If only there was a way for you to be sure."

"You're a mean woman Miss Novak." Groaned Alex.

"Am I, now?" Asked Casey.

"Yep! Putting those images in my head."

"Oh, what images are those?" Asked Casey.

"Delicious ones, that make me want to leave this conference, drive to New York and do unspeakable things to you." Replied Alex.

"What kind of unspeakable things?" Asked Casey with a smirk.

"If I told you they'd be speakable." Chuckled Alex.

"Hmmm, that's true. But tell me, do they involve me being naked?" Asked Casey in a teasing tone.

"Yes."

"Wet?"

"Very." Replied Alex her voice lower than before.

"Do they involve you being naked?" Asked Casey as she finished her wine.

"Mostly."

"Mostly?" Asked Casey.

"Uh huh, mostly." Replied Alex.

"You're not going to share." Asked Casey as she climbed out of the bath tub.

"Depends."

"On what?" Asked Casey walking naked to her bed.

"On what's in it for me, we're lawyers after all, make me an offer." Retorted Alex.

"Hmmm, how about a picture?" Suggested Casey.

Leaning back against her pillows Alex asked,"Of."

"My smile." Replied Casey.

"I have one of those, try again." Replied Alex.

"Hmmm, how about you tell me your ideas and I'll help you make them a reality." Bargained Casey, smirking when she heard Alex give a throaty moan. "Does that appeal, Miss Cabot?"

"Yes. Very." Replied Alex, reaching for her glass of water in the hope of putting some moisture back into her mouth.

"Then we have an accord. So tell me about this idea of yours."

"I was imagining you pinned to the wall, your legs wrapped around my waist as I push your skirt yo and pull your panties aside and thrust into you." Replied Alex her voice low and husky.

"Oh God." Groaned Casey as a jolt of electricity to her core, "Tell me more. Please."

"I'd thrust into you hard and fast, over and over until I bring you over the edge, setting you down, I'd place a hand on your shoulders and push you to your knees, threading my hand in your hair I lightly tilt your head back. Groaning as you flicked the tip of your tongue over my cock, still wet from the force of your climax." Alex felt her breath catch as she heard Casey's breathy moan, "What are you doing?"

"Dragging my nails over my nipples, I love the way the bars feel in my hard nipples." Breathed Casey.

"Fuck." Hissed Alex her hand slipping under the waistband of her sleep shorts.

"Tell me more." Pleaded Casey as she ran her nails across her stomach towards her soaked centre.

Slowing the movement of her fingers to give herself the ability to speak, Alex licked her lips and continued, "As you open your mouth, I thrust into you my hands in your hair as I rock my hips back and forth. Your hand moves between my legs, brushing against my swollen clit making me buck harder, making us both moan. Within minutes I'm moaning your name as my orgasm tears through me."

"Oh God, yes." Breathed Casey as her fingers brushed against her own swollen clit, causing her hips to buck, "Don't stop."

"Pulling you to your feet I crash our mouths together in a hard kiss and scoop you into my arm, not breaking the kiss as I carry you to the bedroom." Alex swallowed thickly as the noises Casey was making increased the throbbing between her own legs. "Once we were both naked I'd bend you over the bed, delivering several light slaps to your perfect ass as I thrust into you. Keeping my thrusts slow, I demand to know what you want." Moving her fingers against her clit, Alex struggled to keep her voice steady. "Tell me what you want?"

"Fuck." Breathed Casey, swallowing several times before she could speak, "I want you to make me cum, I want your hand mark on my ass and the indentation of your nails on my hips." Replied Casey her breathing choppy.

"I take half a step back and deliver a firm spank to your ass, the moan that falls from your lips almost makes my knees buckle. After several more spanks, your ass is a delicious shade of pink and I thrust back into you."

"Fuck, yes." Breathed Casey.

Liking her dry lips Alex continued, "My strokes are hard and fast as your cries of pleasure fill the room. I can tell you're close my the way you tighten around me and your breath hitches, I slide my hands from your hips to your breasts, I can't help but growl as I feel your piercings between my thumb and finger, squeezing them roughly as you cum, my name falling from your lips."

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm going to cum. Fuck Alex, I'm going to cum." Panted Casey as she moved her fingers against her clit, her other hand pinching her nipple.

"Cum for me." Breathed Alex her own orgasm just seconds away as she teased her swollen clit with the lightest of touches.

As her back arched up from the bed, Casey cried out, "Yes, Alex, yes." Over and over until the aftershocks finished coursing through her body.

At the sound of Casey's climax, Alex thrust two fingers into her wet centre, within a few thrusts she was coming, "Yes, fuck, Casey, yes."

"Wow." Mumbled Casey as she fought to control her breathing, "I've never done that before."

"You've never had phone sex?" Asked Alex slightly surprised.

"No, I've had phone sex, I've just never had an orgasm from it." Clarified Casey.

"Told you I was good." Replied Alex a smirk clear in her voice.

Rolling her eyes, Casey couldn't deny the truth in the blondes words, "Uh huh." Replied Casey as she started humming 'Your so vain.' Under her breath.

Recognising the tune, Alex gave a throaty chuckle, "It's not vanity if it's true."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Teased Casey with another eye roll.

They spent half an hour chatting about the talks Alex was most looking forward to attending and Casey's plans for the weekend. Hanging up, Casey went about her nightly routine and as she cuddled into the spare pillow on her bed she couldn't help the ache in her heart at the thought of once again sleeping alone.

* * *

After a full day of talks Alex was looking forward to having a drink with her friend Abbie Carmichael before the typical rubber chicken meal. As she was waiting for the Texan to arrive she checked her phone, a wide smile spreading across her face when she noticed a message from Casey.

'Hey, the squad caught someone for the Watkins attack, he wanted a deal. Told him tough, we'd see him in court. How's the conference going? Casey. X'

Alex was impressed that Casey hadn't dealt, there was no doubt Casey's confidence was growing. 'That's brilliant, I'll sit second chair and we'll make him pay. The conference is dull. Alex Cabot.'

':( I have caller ID I know who you are, you don't need to write your full name. C x.'

Frowning at the random symbols Alex quickly replied, 'What is that?'

'It's a sad face! Seriously Cabot, I worry about you!' Came the swift reply.

'Just don't start using random letters instead of words and we'll be fine.' Replied Alex, chuckling as she read Casey's reply.

'I'm rolling my eyes at you!'

'Be nice, I'm bored.' Replied Alex with a wide smile, it was amazing how a text from Casey could brighten her day.

'Maybe this will help.' Looking down at the screen Alex almost dropped her phone as she took in the picture of Casey's naked chest, the bars in her nipples fully on display.

Her hand shook slightly as she typed her reply. 'Wow! So sexy,' She jumped when she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"Okay Cabot, spill it. What's going on with you?" Asked Abbie Carmichael as she sat down next to Alex, sliding a glass of bourbon towards the blonde. She had been watching her friend for the last five minutes and wanted answers.

Locking her phone Alex set it on the bar, "What do you mean?"

"You keep getting texts that make you grin like the village idiot. So, who is she? How long has it been going on? And why am I just hearing about it?" Asked Abbie, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"It's not like that, Casey is just a friend." Replied Alex attempting to play it off.

"Just a friend, really? So, you smile like that when I text you?" Asked Abbie her dark eyes full of mischief.

"No, but then you're not sending me naughty pictures." Quipped Alex.

"So you're more than friends?" Asked Abbie with a slight frown.

"No, it's a no strings attached kinda deal." Explained Alex.

Shaking her head Abbie replied, "Yeah, those kinda relationships never work out, someone always ends up getting hurt."

"It seems to be working just fine. We have great sex, good conversation and none of the messy feelings." Replied Alex.

"Bull, look at you, you like her. You just don't want to admit it." Replied Abbie, she had known Alex long enough to see through Alex's denial.

"I don't do relationships." Replied Alex with a bite of annoyance to her voice.

"Alex, you're not your mother..." Started Abbie, only to be cut off by Alex.

"Don't! Don't go there. Casey knows the deal and she's fine with it." Replied Alex in a firm voice.

Tilting her head to the side Abbie softened her voice and asked, "Surely you want a relationship?"

"I'm happy with things the way they are." Replied Alex firmly, "Talking of relationships, how's things with you and Southerlyn?"

Understanding Alex was closing the topic of her relationship with Casey, Abbie sighed and made a mental note to talk to her girlfriend about it. "Fine, I'll drop it. Just promise me you'll be careful with your heart and Casey's?"

Sending her friend a small smile, Alex nodded, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; iTrick, hopefully this will make you happy. HG.**

As she headed back to New York the following day, Alex couldn't shake Abbie's words from the night before. Was she falling for Casey? And if she was, could Casey feel the same about her? Was it possible to have something more? After all both Abbie and Serena had reputations for being promiscuous and yet they had been together for almost a year and were talking about moving in together. If Abbie 'Bedhopping' Carmichael could make it work, surely she could. Staring at her reflection in the train window, it was as if a bucket of cold water hand been thrown over her; she saw her mother looking back at her, her mothers sapphire eyes, blonde hair and the same selfish tendencies that tore her family apart and slowly killed her father. No, she couldn't do that to Casey. Beautiful, warm, kind, sweet Casey, who deserved so much better than she could ever give her.

Arriving home Alex showered and dressed before heading towards Casey's apartment, as the cab made its way though the Sunday afternoon traffic, she tried to convince herself the only reason she wanted to see Casey was for physical release and not because she had spent the weekend craving the redheads company. As the cab arrived outside Casey's apartment building, Alex watched as Casey embraced a familiar blonde, she found herself suppressing the urge to jump out of the cab and physically attack the blonde. Calming slightly as she watched Casey send the detective a wave and jog up the steps to her apartment alone. Paying her fare she climbed out and headed towards Casey's apartment, denying she was jealous with every step she took.

* * *

Sunday morning Casey was awake before the sun was fully up, she's been disappointed that she hadn't heard back from Alex the night before and had spent a large portion of the night analysing their conversation, worrying that she had somehow offended Alex. Forcing herself out of bed she dressed and headed to meet Amanda Rollins who had quickly become a firm friend, the two had signed up to try a hot yoga class at the local studio and Casey was looking forward to hanging out with the laid back detective.

"Wow, that was some class." Groaned Amanda as she slumped down on the locker room bench next to Casey, they were both flushed and sweaty.

Taking several large gulps of her water, Casey nodded, "That is was. Jeez, I thought I was fit. I guess not."

"Uh huh." Agreed Amanda before pushing herself to her feet with a grimace, "I really hope none of my perps try to run tomorrow, I may have to shoot them in the knees."

"That'll go over well with the brass." Chuckled Casey.

"True, not sure Olivia would be impressed either." Replied the blonde as they headed towards the door, sighing in pleasure as the crisp air reached her.

Sending the blonde a sympathetic smile Casey replied, "Don't take it personally, she was less than welcoming to me when I first started. Once she warns up to you, she's really nice."

"I'll take your word for it." Laughed Amanda.

They spent the rest of the short walk to Casey's apartment, discussing the upcoming basketball match between the cops and lawyers. Hugging her friend goodbye, Casey headed inside unaware of the blonde watching from the cab parked at the curb. Heading inside, Casey quickly undressed and stepped under the spray of the shower, swearing when she heard a knock at the door, after a brief internal battle over the merits of ignoring it, she pulled on her favourite silk robe and headed to answer it, mentally planning murder if it was her neighbour come to hit on her again.

Checking the peephole she felt her pulse quicken at the sight of the familiar blonde on the other side. "Hi."

Letting her eyes roam over Casey's robe clad form Alex felt her breath catch, as she stepped inside pressing Casey hard against the wall, she crashed their lips together in a hard kiss as she used her foot to kick the door closed. Feeling Casey grind against her, she lightly bit her lip letting the younger women know who was in charge. As the need for air became pressing Alex broke the kiss and took half a step back, "Hi."

"Hey." Panted Casey her chest heaving and her eyes dark with lust.

Alex couldn't think of a time she had found anyone sexier that she did Casey at that second, reaching out a shaking hand she tugged at the tie holding Casey's robe closed, a small growl escaping her as she took in view of Casey naked and clearly aroused, "I want you."

"Fuck." Breathed Casey unable to get her mind to cooperate and come up with anything more substantial.

"Take it off." Ordered Alex as she tugged her own shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, followed by her jeans, leaving her in nothing but the strap on. As soon as Casey's robe hit the floor Alex pressed their bodies together, wrapping Casey's leg around her waist, she wasted no time in taking Casey's nipple into her mouth. Teasing the bar with her tongue, she lightly bit down causing Casey to throw her head back and moan loudly.

"Alex, please." Pleaded Casey, her voice shaking with arousal.

Moving her mouth to Casey's ear Alex husked, "Please, what?"

"Make me cum." Replied Casey, her breath catching as Alex pressed the toy inside her, bottoming out in one thrust. "Yes!"

Stilling her movements, as much to calm her racing heart as to give Casey's time to adjust, Alex kissed along the redheads jaw before capturing her lips in a hard kiss and moving her hips, driving herself deeper into Casey. Her thrusts were hard and fast, as the feeling of Casey's heel digging into her back, her nails clawing at her shoulders combined with the base of the cock his her clit was quickly sending her towards her orgasm.

"Yes, Alex. Fuck yes." Cried Casey as the heat in her stomach continued to grow until her body went stiff and her orgasm tore through her. "God, yes."

At the feel of Casey's climax Alex started moving her hips faster, her strokes wild and erratic as her own climax tore through her.

Sliding down the wall, Casey dropped to her knees, lightly dragging her nails across Alex's hips as she flicked her tongue over the tip of the blondes cock, giving a throaty moan as Alex tugged her hair, pressing the tip into her mouth. As Alex started to rock her hips, she ran her nails up the inside of the blondes thigh, moaning as she felt the slickness between Alex's legs. Thrusting two fingers into the blonde they moaned in unison as Alex bucked her hips, keeping pace with the thrust of the blondes hips, Casey curled her fingers, coaxing Alex into a knee trembling orgasm.

Between the image of Casey on her knees and the toy hitting her clit with every thrust of Casey's fingers, Alex felt her knee's turn to jelly as her orgasm tore though her, forcing her to lean back against the wall in effort to stay upright. "Wow!" Panted Alex as she fought to catch her breath.

Climbing to her feet Casey chuckled at the dazed look in Alex's blue eyes, "Would you like some water?"

"Please." Smiled Alex as she followed Casey into the redheads small apartment, slumping down on the couch as Casey passed, heading towards the kitchen Alex,grabbed her hand pulling her into her lap.

With a knee either side of the blonde, Casey lowered herself on the toy, gasping as it filled her, "God, yes." Her whole body felt as if she had received a minor electric shock at the sensations Alex was causing.

Threading her hands in Casey's hair Alex tugged lightly exposing Casey's throat to her hungry mouth, as the image of Casey hugging Amanda Rollins filled her head she bit down on Casey's pulse point, as she pulled back she couldn't suppress her smirk of satisfaction at the mark on Casey's throat. Her mark at this moment Casey was hers and hers alone.

"Oh fuck." Grunted Casey as the feel of Alex's mouth on her throat, "I'm going to cum. Alex I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me." Ordered Alex as she thrust her hips up to meet Casey's thrusts and roughly palmed Casey's breasts, triggering the redheads climax, her own moments behind.

"Fuck." Breathed Casey her face pressed against Alex's shoulder as she fought to control the trembling in her body.

"Language." Teased Alex as she pressed a gentle kiss to the mark she made on Casey's throat.

"Guess I'm wearing a high collar tomorrow." Chuckled Casey.

"Sorry." Lied Alex.

"It's okay." Whispered Casey brushing her lips against Alex's throat lightly marking the skin before soothing to with a small kiss, "Revenge is sweet."

Growling Alex twisted them around so Casey was on her back, kissing her way along Casey's throat leaving several more marks. Standing up she smiled at Casey's whimper of disappointment, holding her hand out to the redhead, she helped her to her feet she turned as if to lead her to the bedroom. Pausing at the side of the armchair Alex crashed their mouths together in a hard kiss before turning Casey around and bending her over the arm, delivering a firm slap to Casey's ass she smirked at the moan of pleasure that fell from Casey's mouth, "You like that?"

"Yes." Breathed Casey as another blow landed on her ass.

"You want me to spank you?" Asked Alex.

"Yes." Groaned Casey as a featherlight slap landed on her ass, enough to tease but not give her what she wanted.

"Give me a number." Demanded Alex giving another light blow.

"Twenty." Breathed Casey.

"Count." Ordered Alex as she pulled her hand back to deliver a firm blow.

"One." Hissed Casey as the familiar ripple of pain and pleasure flooded her body, as the tenth blow found its mark, she was sure she had never been wetter.

As she watched Casey become wetter and wetter, Alex felt her own centre throb and as she sobered the last blow she quickly entered Casey, her thrusts quick and erratic as her need for release grew desperate. "Yes, Casey, yes!"

"Oh, God, yes, yes, yes." Screamed Casey as her orgasm tore through her.

Alex was sure she would leave permanent nail indentations in Casey's hips as she tightened her grip and pounded into the redhead over and over until her climax tore through her, "Fuck! Yes!"

Turning around Casey reached out a hand and led Alex towards her bedroom, pushing the blonde down on the bed, Casey straddled her waist. Ordering, "Keep your eyes on me." As she slowly lowered herself down on the toy, rising back up until just the tip was inside her she sank back down her hiss of pleasure mingling with Alex's moans. Rocking her hips Casey made sure Alex was watching as she pinched her nipples, tugging them and rolling them between her finger and thumb as she fought to keep her gaze locked with Alex.

"Cum for me." Panted Alex, knowing she wouldn't last much longer.

At the blondes words Casey rocked her hips faster, Alex's name falling from her lips as her climax tore through her. Gripping Casey's hips Alex guided her towards up her body, at the sight of Casey's arousal she felt her mouth water, once Casey was over her mouth she lightly ran her tongue through the redheads sodden folds moaning at the taste of her lovers excitement.

"Yessss!" Hissed Casey as Alex's tongue flicked against her sensitive clit. Despite the four orgasms she had already experienced Casey quickly found herself on edge again as Alex continued to tease her sensitive clit with the lightest of touches. As Alex sucked her clit into her mouth and moved her tongue hard and fast against her clit, Casey was forced to grip the headboard so tightly her knuckles were white as she crashed over the edge.

Collapsing down on the bed next to Alex, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, "I could sleep for a week." Mumbled Casey.

"I hope that's not your way of kicking me out, because I don't think I'll be able to stand for a while." Chuckled Alex.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Smiled Casey as she rolled out of bed. Padding naked to the kitchen she grabbed two bottles of water and headed back to her bedroom, marvelling at how confident she was being naked around the blonde; it was a new feeling for her, with past lovers she had always been shy about her body. Walking into her bedroom she smiled at the sight of the toy on the floor and Alex propped against the pillows a lazy smile on her face. Holding out one of the bottles she smiled, "Better late than never."

"Thank you." Smiled Alex.

"I needed that." Chuckled Casey finishing her bottle in two long swallows.

"Me too." Agreed Alex as she played with the label on her now empty bottle.

Lightly bumping her shoulder against the blondes Casey said, "Spit it out."

Taking a deep breath, Alex asked, "Your happy with how things are, right?"

"Sure. I mean I can't lie, there's part of me that would like more, but I'm happy with things for now." Replied Casey.

"If that changes, you'd tell me, right? Because, I'd hate to hurt you." Replied Alex in a soft voice.

"You'll be the first to know and I know you would never hurt me." Promised Casey.

Alex wanted to ask about the embrace she had witnessed between Casey and Amanda but wasn't sure if she had the right to, "Good. Same goes if you meet someone you want to date."

"Trust me, there's no one I want to date." Assured Casey.

"What about Rollins? You two seem close." Replied Alex a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Tilting her head to the side Casey silently studied the blonde for a few moments, trying to figure out the tone in her voice, "We're just friends, we both know what it's like moving to the city and be the new girl in SVU." Explained Casey.

* * *

Arriving home that evening, Alex moaned with pleasure as she steeped under the warm spray of her shower, after their conversation that afternoon Casey had ordered pizza and they had laughed as they discussed Alex's weekend and brainstormed their up coming cases. Alex admitted it was with reluctance she had left to head back to her own apartment, the more time she spent with Casey the more she enjoyed the other woman's company and hoped no mater what they remained friends. Even as that thought registered in her mind she imagined watching Casey dating someone and felt an unpleasant stab in her chest, one she refused to acknowledge as jealously, even as Abbie's words once more came to mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; This was supposed to be an emotional chapter, but someone said this story needed more smut...Anyway, I hope you enjoy, this will be the last smutty chapter for a while...maybe. HG.**

Arriving home from work, Alex threw her attaché and jacket on the sofa, heading into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of single malt, taking a grateful sip she savoured the familiar burn as she tried to calm her anger. Refilling the glass, she grudgingly admitted she was more annoyed with herself than anyone, between her anger at Amanda Rollins for sandbagging her on the stand and Petrovsky's ruling she had lost her cool. She knew she shouldn't have argued with the Petrovsky, even if she didn't agree with the judges ruling, and she certainly shouldn't have continued to argue after she was warned. Yet, she had and as a result had been found in contempt and escorted to the cells.

As it turned out the two hours she spent in the cell proved positively blissful in comparison to the afternoon of making long winded apologies, including one to the blonde detective, who she was grudgingly coming to realise was right. Followed by even longer lectures on her behaviour, from Petrovsky, Benson, Donnelly and Branch. The only bright spot had been Casey visiting and arranging to come over for dinner. Hearing a light tap on the door, she couldn't hold back her smile as she headed to answer it.

"Hey, Jailbird." Grinned Casey when Alex opened the door.

"Jerk." Muttered Alex, without any heat.

"Wow, jail changed you." Grinned Casey, "I brought take out, Chinese. I know its not up to jail standard, but I couldn't find any stale bread and water."

"You think you're so funny." Replied Alex with an eye roll.

Reaching into her bag, Casey held up a pair of leather handcuffs, "Oh and I picked these up, didn't want you to feel underdressed."

Gulping Alex pulled Casey inside, the bag of food discarded as she pressed Casey up against the wall, pinning Casey's hands above her head she claimed her lips in a hard kiss. Her hands moving to Casey's hair, tugging lightly she moved her mouth to Casey's exposed throat as she ripped the redheads blouse open, scattering buttons across the floor. Moving her hand she unclasped Casey's black lace bra, dragging her nails down Casey's arms as she pulled the cups down, giving her access to the pierced nipples she loved.

"Oh God." Gasped Casey as Alex's mouth closed over her nipple, her hands moving to Alex's hair as she attempted to gain more contact, only to groan in disappointment as Alex once more pinned them above her head.

Releasing Casey's nipple, Alex growled, "I'm not in the mood for gentle."

"I-I trust you." Gulped Casey as she felt Alex's teeth scrape against her throat.

"Say it again." Ordered Alex.

"I trust you." Moaned Casey as Alex bit down on her pulse point, "Fuck."

"Good. Because, I have a use for the handcuffs." Smirked Alex as she stepped back and led Casey to her bedroom.

Sitting on the loveseat she ordered, "Strip."

Taking a deep breath, Casey tried to control the shaking in her hands as she removed what was left of her shirt, followed by her bra.

"Slower." Husked Alex as she leaned back, her heated gaze fixed on Casey.

Gulping, Casey cupped her breasts, unable to hold back her moan as she pinched her hard nipples, running her hands down across her stomach as she stepped out of her heels. The trembling in her hands making it hard to unbutton her pants.

"Turn around." Ordered Alex her voice low and breathy.

Turning around, Casey slowly started to push her pants down, making sure to bend forward giving Alex a perfect view of her soaked lace panties, before she could straighten up she heard soft footsteps behind her.

"You know, it's not nice to tease people, Miss Novak." Whispered Alex as she lightly dragged her nails over Casey's lace covered clit and across her ass, smirking as Casey gave a low whimper and pressed back against her hand.

"I'm sorry." Grunted Casey.

"I don't believe you." Replied Alex shaking her head, "I think you should be punished."

"Oh God." Gulped Casey, her knees turning to jelly as Alex hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly, very slowly, dragged them down her legs, leaving her naked, her excitement on display.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Breathed Alex as she stepped back and admired the view, "Beauty aside, you need to be punished for your earlier teasing." Continued Alex as she walked back to the window seat and sat down, "Now come lay across my lap."

Standing Casey stepped across the room and laid across Alex's lap, a shiver of anticipation running through her as Alex lightly ran her nails down her spine and across her bare behind, feeling a light spank she bit her lip in an effort to stifle her moan, a fruitless task as a harder slap landed on her cheek, followed by another and another.

"You like that?" Asked Alex as she felt Casey rock against her.

"Yes. God, yes." Breathed Casey, aware that the slightest touch to her clit would send her over the edge.

"Stand up." Ordered Alex. Once Casey was standing she gently moved her to the bed, laying her back against the pillows, she took the cuffs and threaded them through the bars of her headboard before attaching them to Casey's wrists. Brushing her lips against Casey's ear she asked, "You okay with this?"

"Yes." Breathed Casey as she tried to rock herself against Alex's thigh in an effort to seek relief for the throbbing between her legs.

Standing from the bed, Alex moved her hands to the buttons on her shirt, undoing each one slowly, until she could slide it from her shoulders letting it fall to the floor she removed her bra, moaning as she fingers brushed her erect nipples. Hearing Casey's breath catch she repeated the action, before lightly pinching them, her throaty moan of pleasure filling the room. Moving her hands to her skirt, she slowly lowered the zip and let the material pool at her feet, her panties quickly following. Crawling back onto the bed she stayed on her knees, "I want you to watch me. If you close your eyes, then I'll make you wait even longer for your own orgasm, understand?"

Nodding, Casey bit her lip as she watched Alex trail a hand down her stomach and drag her fingertips through the wetness between her legs before moving pulling them away and sliding into her mouth, at the sound of the blonde's moan she bit down on her lip.

"No biting your lip." Panted Alex, "I want to hear you."

"'Kay." Whispered Casey as she swallowed to try and get some moisture back into her mouth. As she watched Alex's fingers once more brush against her clit she couldn't hold back her moan.

Lightly running her fingers over her swollen clit, Alex tried to control her breathing, but with every moan Casey made she found herself becoming wetter. Moving her fingers faster, her breathing became erratic as her orgasm tore through her, "Fuck. Yes, Casey." Falling from her lips. Blinking several times, she focused on Casey's whose breathing was almost as ragged as her own. Moving so she was straddling Casey's waist, Alex held her wet fingers out, throwing her head back in pleasure as the red heads warm mouth closed around them.

Moaning at the taste of the blonde, Casey bucked her hips as Alex started to rock against her, asking, "Tell me what you want?"

"I want you to make me cum." Panted Casey as Alex ran her nails across her sensitive nipple, "Please."

"How?" Asked Alex as she moved to kneel between Casey's legs, her mouth-watering at the sight of Casey's swollen clit.

"Your mouth." Groaned Casey as Alex swirled her tongue against her nipple.

"What would you like me to do with my mouth?" Asked Alex, her nails leaving light marks across Casey's stomach, making the younger woman arch up from the bed, as a moan somewhere between pleasure and pain fell from her lips.

"Y-your tongue." Stuttered Casey.

"Where?" Asked Alex, her tongue tracing the marks her nails had made.

"M-my clit." Gasped Casey as Alex's nails found the inside of her thigh.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Replied Alex as she straddled Casey's waist, "In fact, it sounds like a _very_ good idea."

Understanding Alex's plan Casey felt her mouth water as the blonde began moving up her body.

Moving up the younger woman's body, Alex gave a throaty moan as the bar in Casey's nipple brushed her sensitive clit. Reaching forward she gripped the headboard and rolled her hips again, the feeling of Casey's bejewelled nipple against her sensitive clit and the look of want in Casey's eyes was enough to quickly bring her to her second climax.

"Fuck." Grunted Casey as she watched Alex slowly twirl her tongue against her nipple. "Please, make me cum, please." Pleaded Casey.

Without removing her mouth from Casey's nipple, Alex ran her nails across Casey's toned stomach before running her fingertips over Casey's clit, causing the younger woman to buck her hips and moan loudly. Keeping her strokes slow and soft, she released Casey's nipple and pulled back, seeing Casey biting her lip she halted her fingers, "I thought I told you, I want to hear you."

"Sorry." Mumbled Casey as she tugged bucked her hips against Alex's fingers, "Please."

Shaking her head Alex replied, "You broke the rules, so now you have to wait." As she moved so she was above Casey's mouth.

Running her tongue though the blondes soaked folds Casey moaned at the taste, sucking the blonde's clit into her mouth, she made sure to keep her strokes soft and slow as she traced random patterns over the stiff bud.

"Oh, oh fuck. God, Casey, yes." Screamed Alex as she came. Slumping down on the bed she fought to regain her breathing, "Wow."

"Uh huh." Agreed Casey, tightly squeezing her legs together to try and calm the throbbing in her clit, her need for relief the only thought in her mind.

Rolling to her side, Alex pressed a soft kiss to Casey's lips before standing from the bed, walking to her closet, she pulled out the strap on they had used several times. Quickly stepped into the straps and headed back to the bed and ordered, "Tell me?"

Knowing what Alex was asking Casey whispered, "Hard and fast. Please."

Smirking Alex moved between Casey's legs, pressing them towards Casey's stomach as allowing the tip of the toy to brush against the red heads swollen clit as she leaned down and claimed her lips in a hard kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on her lover's mouth. Lightly, nipping Casey's bottom lip, she thrust her hips, a hiss of pleasure falling from Casey's mouth as she bottomed out. Setting a fast pace, Alex could tell Casey was close by the way she tightened around the toy and her breath came in small gasps.

"Yes, Alex, yes. I'm cumming." Panted Casey, a silent scream falling from her lips as her orgasm tore through her.

Removing the toy, Alex kissed her way down Casey's body, her mouth watering as the scent of Casey's arousal reached her, keeping Casey's legs over her shoulders she lightly ran her tongue over Casey's clit, purring at the taste, she moved her hand between her own legs teasing her clit in time with her tongues movements.

At the feeling of Alex's mouth against her clit, Casey bucked her hips and tugged at the restraints, wanting nothing more than to thread her hands in Alex's hair until she gained the relief she was desperate for. Alex seemed to know, how desperate she was and thrust her tongue deep inside her, "YES! YES! YES!" Screamed Casey as her back arched and her climax tore through her, leaving her a panting mess.

The feeling of Casey coming undone, triggered her own climax, pressing soft kisses up Casey's body, Alex unlocked the cuffs and kissed the small marks on Casey's wrists before slumping down against the pillows, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing. "So…the handcuffs?" Asked Alex once she regained her equilibrium.

"They were a gift." Blushed Casey, seeing Alex raise an eyebrow she explained, "From drunk me, to sober me. Apparently, drunk me, thinks I need to branch out a little."

"You're adorable." Chuckled Alex.

"Doesn't drunk you ever do nice things like that?" Asked Casey with a smile.

"No. Drunk Alex is a jerk and likes to do things like, hide sober Alex's glasses in the freezer, knowing Alex can't see a thing without them."

"Oh God, that's hilarious." Laughed Casey.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Muttered Alex with a good natured eye roll.

"Ugh." Muttered Casey as she pushed herself into a seated position, "I don't suppose you have a shirt I can wear home? Seeing as you destroyed mine."

"I'm sure I have something, but you don't have to leave right now, do you? We haven't eaten…" Seeing the smirk on Casey's face, Alex rolled her eyes again, "…Dinner. We haven't eaten dinner."

"I know, but I need to prep for tomorrow and this way, you'll have plenty of left overs." Smiled Casey as she pulled on her pants, slipping her ruined panties in her pocket.

Pulling on her robe, Alex forced a smile, "I'll get you a shirt." Searching through her t-shirts she couldn't help the sadness she felt that Casey would be leaving so soon.

Saying their goodbyes, Alex took a quick shower and reheated a plate of noodles, eating them in front of a made for TV court room movie, wishing Casey was with her to mock the impassioned speeches the prosecutors made and the predicable ending. As she climbed into bed, Alex found herself tossing and turning as she tried to fall asleep, it wasn't until she pulled the spare pillow close, breathing in the lingering scent of Casey's shampoo that she was able to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, I've been a little under the weather. This chapter gets…dramatic, it also takes its inspiration from the episode RAW, with some changes, such as the outcome and the inclusion of Amanda. Plus, it always struck me as odd that no one checked on Casey, I mean she had a front row seat to the madness and crazy junior held a gun on her. HG.**

Walking towards Alex's office, Casey felt dejected, cases involving children were always the hardest, even after all this time in the unit she struggled to make sense of someone hurting a child, but this case the loss of a life because of their race, that made her both sad and angry at the same time. As a child her parents taught her to never judge anyone, it was a value she continued into adult hood and to see someone targeted, a child, targeted for his race was beyond her comprehension. Arriving outside the blonde's office she took a deep breath and knocked. She knew why she had been summoned, it was rare a judge refused to accept a deal put in place but Judge Schuyler had done just that and reported her to Branch, who in turn had told Alex. Hearing Alex call out for her to enter, she took a deep breath and headed into the blondes office.

Looking up from the papers she was studying, Alex could see how tired Casey looked and any irritation she had been feeling since Branch's phone call melted away, "Hey you."

"Hey." Mumbled Casey.

Standing up Alex crossed her office and pulled Casey in for a brief hug, "You look exhausted, sit down."

"This case is a nightmare." Groaned Casey as she dropped into the seat opposite Alex's desk.

"Talk me through it." Replied Alex in a soft voice, "Maybe I can help."

Taking a deep breath, Casey talked Alex through the case, starting with the shooting of three children, one of which was fatal. The arrest of Brannon Lee Redding and his assertion that he was told who to target by Brain Ackerman, the owner of a gun store and the leader of a neo-Nazi group. Moving on to the deal she had put in place before it was vetoed by Judge Schuyler, "It was a weak deal. I'm sorry, I let you down."

"Case, it sounds like a good deal to me, you went after the bigger fish. That is exactly why we have the ability to put deals in place." Assured Alex, "I'd have offered something similar."

"Then why did Schuyler veto it?" Asked Casey with her head in her hands.

Moving around her desk Alex gently pulled Casey's hands away from her face, "Because it was an attack on children and he let his emotions cloud his judgement. You have nothing to apologise for, not to me, not to Branch and not to Schuyler."

"Thank you. Are you free tonight? I could use a little stress relief." Asked Casey, hoping more for take-out and a warm body to fall asleep next to than a night of hot sex. Not that she would mind the hot sex.

Giving a sad shake of the head Alex replied, "I'm sorry, I have plans."

Swallowing her disappointment Casey forced herself to smile as she asked, "Hot date?"

"I'm going to the opera, with my mum." Replied Alex, "She's been in Europe for the last three months, so we're having dinner and seeing Don Giovanni."

"Sounds like a nice evening." Smiled Casey, "You know, I've never been to the opera."

Giving a mock gasp, Alex clutched her chest, "What are you, a savage?"

"Only in the sheets." Winked Casey.

"I'm very aware of that." Grinned Alex, her pulse speeding up as images of their love making played through her mind. Casey's throaty chuckle pulling her from her pleasant thoughts, "Huh?"

Giving a playful roll of her eyes, Casey teased, "You are such a perv, Cabot."

"Savage." Teased Alex.

Poking her tongue out at the blonde Casey stood and stretched, "I should head back to court."

"You'll do great." Assured Alex, giving Casey's hand a warm squeeze.

Without thinking it though Casey reached out and hugged the blonde, "Thank you."

"Any time." Promised Alex, "Call me when you're done for the day, let me know how you get on."

"Will do." Agreed Casey.

Reaching the court house, Casey smiled at her detectives before taking her seat at the prosecutors table, as she waited for the judge to arrive she read over her notes and tried to ignore the mutterings in the gallery behind her. This case had certainly stirred up emotions, the judge had been forced on several occasions to halt proceedings and warn those in the gallery with expulsion should they continue to cause a ruckus. It made her uneasy sitting with her back to such a volatile group, her only comfort coming from the fact Amanda, Elliot and Munch were seated directly behind her, acting almost as a shield. Hearing the judges door open, she smoothed down her shirt and stood along with everyone else, sitting down she listened as the judge once again warned those in the gallery to behave, when he indicated she should continue, she stood and called her first witness of the afternoon; Brandon Lee Redding.

It took several minutes before the judge was able to regain control of the gallery and Casey was able to ask her first question, "Mr Redding, can you tell us about the events that took place on the twenty-fifth of August?"

As he calmly recounted taking the life of a child and wounding two others because of their race, it took every ounce of Casey's professionalism not to let her disgust at his proud tone and derogatory words show on her face. As expected the gallery once more erupted in angry shouts, waiting until the judge had once more regained control, she took a deep breath and asked her next few questions, each leading towards Ackerman's involvement. Moving towards the jury box, Casey asked the key question, "Where did you acquire the gun you used in the shooting?"

"From him." Replied Redding pointing at a glaring Ackerman, "He was going on about the skin heads being all mouth…"

Casey jumped as she heard someone in the gallery yell, "Race traitor!" She watched in confusion as Redding's body jolted twice before crumpling to the ground. Pressing herself closer to the railing she tried to process what was happening, watching in silent horror as Judge Schuyler attempted to regain control only to fall backwards his face a mask of pain as blood soaked his robe. She turned her head as Ackerman called his son's name, only to see a court officer slump to the floor, unmoving, his white shirt turning red. Turning her head she tried searching for the detectives, her heart sinking as she watched Munch fall to the floor and heard Elliot scream, before she could locate Amanda she was dragged into the middle of the court room, wincing at the tight grip around the neck and the cold barrel of the gun pressed against her temple.

"Drop it!" Ordered Amanda, her gun steady.

"Drop yours." Countered Kyle Ackerman.

"You're all alone kid, drop it and you live." Replied Amanda in a calm voice.

Casey was amazed at Amanda's ability to keep calm when they were surrounded by chaos and blood, she felt rather than saw Kyle raise his gun as he gave her a hard shove to the side. As her head connected with the corner of the prosecutors table she heard the echo of gunshots, her last thought was a prayer Amanda wasn't hurt.

* * *

Looking at her watch Alex gave a quiet sigh, she was hoping to leave early, she just needed to finish the motion she was working on, a task that was taking longer as her mind kept drifting to Casey. Hearing a frantic knock at her office door she sighed in frustration and threw her pen down as she called out 'Enter.', seeing her normally unruffled assistant looking shaken she was instantly on her feet, "What is it Mary?"

"There's been a shooting at the courthouse…"

"Casey?" Asked Alex as she picked up her car keys.

"At the hospital, that's all I know." Replied Mary, "You'll let me know how she is?"

Nodding, Alex left her office at a run almost colliding with Olivia Benson, "What happened?" Demanded Alex.

"Ackerman's son and two of his followers snuck guns into the courtroom." Replied Liv as they headed towards elevator.

"Oh God." Mumbled Alex.

"Judge Schuyler didn't make it, neither did Redding, one court officer, the other is critical. Munch and El were both shot and are in theatre, Casey hit her head and was knocked out." Relayed Liv as she led Alex towards her squad car, "Kyle Ackerman and his two accomplices were both killed."

"How did they get the guns in?" Asked Alex her heart settling a little now she knew Casey hadn't mean shot.

"They posed as court officers and were waved through." Replied Liv, shaking her head.

"How badly hurt are Munch and Stabler?" Asked Alex, gripping the door handle as Liv took a corner at speed.

"Munch was shot in the ass." Admitted Liv with a small smile, "El was hit in the arm." According to Rollins the doctors are sure they'll both recover."

"Poor Munch." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"Fin will never let him live this down." Agreed Liv.

The rest of the short drive was spent in silence, reaching the hospital Liv headed up to the surgical floor, as Alex headed to the main desk, "I'm looking for Casey Novak." Getting no answer she raised her voice slightly and slammed her badge down on the desk, "Lets try that again. I'm looking for Casey Novak."

"Alex?" Called Amanda, stepping towards the attorney, "This way."

"How is she?" Demanded Alex, her eyes widening at the blood stained shirt the blonde was wearing.

Looking at her shirt, Amanda rushed to reassure the attorney, "It's not Casey's, well not much of it."

"How could you let her get hurt?" Demanded Alex.

"Excuse me?" Asked Amanda.

"You should have been watching what was going on, not lusting after Casey." Snapped Alex, aware but not wanting to admit she was lashing out at Amanda partly thought fear of what could have happened and partly because she was jealous of the detective's relationship with Casey.

"How dare you!" Snapped Amanda, "I don't know what your problem is with me…actually I do, you're in love with Casey but you're too much of a coward to admit it and you're jealous of her friendship with me."

"I…We are just friends." Stuttered Alex, shocked the younger blonde had been able to read her.

"Bull." Replied Amanda, "This way."

Taking a breath, Alex knew she needed to apologise, "Amanda."

"I know." Replied the detective, knowing Alex hadn't really meant what she said, "We best get in there before she does something crazy like signs herself out."

Nodding Alex followed Amanda into a small room, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the neat line of stitches on Casey's forehead and bruising that covered the left side of her face, forcing a smile, she stepped closer and teased, "Some people will do anything for a long weekend."

Giving a small smile, Casey tried not to wince at the pain in her head as she pushed herself into a seated position, "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did, you're my friend." Replied Alex, "What did the doctor say?"

"They're keeping me in overnight for observation." Replied Casey.

"I told them, we should be more worried about the table." Teased Amanda, pleased when Casey gave her a small smile.

"Jerk."

"You love me really." Winked the detective, before standing and stretching, "I should go and give my statement. You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine." Replied Casey aware that she had failed to convince either herself or the other woman of her statement.

"I'll stay." Replied Alex in a frim voice, before sending Amanda a small smile.

"Okay, well I'm at the end of the phone if you need me." Promised Amanda, hoping IAB wouldn't tie her up for too long.

"If you get any trouble from IAB send them to me." Offered Casey.

Agreeing Amanda said her goodbyes leaving the two attorney's in the room, "You had me so worried." Admitted Alex as she shrugged her jacket off, "Mary too."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Casey.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for." Assured Alex as she perched on the edge of Casey's bed, reaching for her hand, "Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

"It was horrible." Admitted Casey her voice full of tears.

"Oh Casey." Whispered Alex, moving so she could pull Casey into her arms.

"I should have done more, I just…I couldn't move..." Whispered Casey as her tears started to fall.

Pulling Casey even closer, Alex rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered comforting words, until the redheads tears subsided, "Case, there was nothing you could have done."

"My head knows that." Admitted Casey.

"You're in shock, it'll take a few days to process everything and I'm not going anywhere, so anytime you need to talk or cry I'm here." Promised Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Casey, burrowing further into Alex's embrace, "You should be getting ready for your evening with your mum."

"I cancelled." Replied Alex.

"But, your mum…"Started Casey.

"Understands." Replied Alex in a frim voice, cutting Casey off.

"Okay." Yawned Casey.

"Rest." Instructed Alex.

Tightening her hold on Alex's shirt Casey asked, "Stay."

"Of course." Replied Alex. Settling back against the pillows she smiled as Casey rested her head on her shoulder. Rubbing soft patterns on Casey's arm she found herself humming a lullaby her British nanny had sung to her as a child until long after Casey had fallen asleep.

Gently brushing a strand of hair from Casey's face, Alex pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the slumbering woman's lips, "I could fall for you, hell, I have. But, I can't do it to you, you deserve so much more than me." Watching Casey sleep, Alex committed every line and freckle to her memory, knowing she needed to end things between them, before she destroyed them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey was discharged the following afternoon and despite her protests, Alex insisted on spending the weekend with her so she wouldn't be alone, after a quick stop at the blonde's apartment and the store they headed back to Casey's apartment. As she watched Alex race around making sure she was comfortable and everything she could possibly need was in reach, Casey found herself puzzling over the blonde's words from the night before, granted Alex had thought she was asleep and her words would remain a whispered confession, but it still gave Casey hope that she wasn't alone in her growing feelings. There were times she would catch Alex's watching her and for a fraction of a second she could see all the emotion in them, warmth, desire and what she was sure was something more, then in the blink of an eye Alex would put her defences up, almost doubling them, hiding her emotions away.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Asked Alex, interrupting Casey's thoughts.

"Not much." Lied Casey, wanting more time to process her thoughts before voicing them.

"As long as you're okay?" Questioned Alex, afraid Casey was reliving the events of the previous day.

Understanding what Alex was asking Casey replied, "I don't think I will ever forget yesterday, too many people were killed over a prejudice I will never understand. I keep replaying it, trying to figure out what I could have done differently, how I could have helped, if I could have saved anyone. Had it not been for Amanda…"Shivering as the 'what if' played out in her mind, Casey was shocked to feel tears on her cheeks, "Sorry."

Moving to the sofa, Alex pulled Casey into a tight embrace, "Don't be sorry. Honey, after everything you witnessed you're allowed to cry, it's going to take you some time to move past it. Maybe you should take George up on his offer to talk, I know he helped me." Seeing Casey's questioning expression she explained, "After the Cavanagh case, I started having nightmares and so I would avoid going to bed and avoid sleeping. One day I was in the station watching an interview and I guess the exhaustion caught up with me and I fainted. When I came around George was there and I found myself opening up to him, he never judged me, not then and not since."

Casey felt her heart ache for the blonde, keeping her voice soft she asked, "Do you still have them, the nightmares?"

"Sometimes, more so when I'm stressed." Admitted Alex.

"But talking to George helped?" Questioned Casey.

"It really did, promise me you'll at least think about it?" Asked Alex.

"I'll do you one better, I'll call him on Monday." Promised Casey.

Pulling Casey closer, Alex pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before whispering, "Thank you."

Bringing Alex's hand to her mouth, Casey pressed a soft kiss to the palm before relaxing into the blonde's embrace, just as she felt herself start to drift off to sleep, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Offered Alex, smiling to hide her disappointment at having to release her hold on Casey.

"Thank you." Yawned Casey.

Nodding Alex headed to open the door, before she reached it however, it was opened from the other side and found herself face to face with an older version of Casey, "Um, hello."

"Who are you?" Questioned Sandy Novak with a frown.

"Shit." Hissed Casey as she recognised her mother's voice, after a struggle she managed to remove the blanket wrapped around her and head towards the door, "Mum that key was for emergencies only."

Giving the still silent blonde a confused glance, Sandy turned her attention to her daughter, "Nineteen hours."

Knowing what was coming Casey closed her eyes, "Mum…"

"Nineteen hours I was in labour with you and you can't find five minutes to call? After we hear about that awful shooting on the news." Scolded Sandy, "And look at your poor face."

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Casey, looking down at her hands.

"Leave her be, Sandy." Scolded Bruce Novak as he stepped into the apartment, his arms laden down with shopping, "How are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm okay, I had a good nurse." Replied Casey, sending Alex a warm smile.

Snapping out of her shock Alex mumbled, "Alex Cabot, that's who I am."

"She's a smart one." Teased Sandy, tilting her head at a blushing Alex.

"I think you frightened her." Smiled Casey, "Mum, dad, this is Alexandra Cabot, a friend from work, she's been taking care of me. Alex this is my mum Sandy and my dad Bruce. You'll have to forgive my mother she has no boundaries."

"Hello Alex, I'd offer to shake your hand, but my wife insisted we bring a few supplies over." Smiled Bruce.

"Let me take some of those." Offered Alex. Taking one of the bags she sent Casey a supportive smile and led the way into the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea." Offered Casey.

"No, you won't. The doctor said to rest, so sit down." Replied Alex in a firm voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Saluted Casey.

"She seems nice." Commented Sandy as she joined Casey on the sofa.

"Don't." Warned Casey.

"What? All I said was, she seems nice. It's not like I was suggesting you marry her." replied Sandy.

Rolling her eyes, Casey replied, "She's just a friend."

"My friends don't look at me like that." Smiled Sandy.

"Like what?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"Like they love me." Whispered Sandy just as Alex and Bruce returned to the lounge, "So, Alex, you work with Casey?"

"Yes ma'am, we both work SVU." Replied Alex as she set about bitching the pot.

"You weren't caught up in the shooting?" Asked Bruce.

"No, I was working another case." Explained Alex, "I wish I had been there, I would have protected Casey."

As she imagined Alex being hurt, Casey felt as if she couldn't breathe, excusing herself she fled to her bedroom, slumping down on the edge of her bed she put her head in her hands as she fought to control her breathing.

When Casey didn't return, Bruce excused himself and headed towards his daughter's bedroom, giving a light tap on the door he felt his heart clench for his daughter and quickly crossed the room pulling her into a warm hug as he whispered words of comfort, much as he did when she would have bad dreams as a child. When she had calmed down, he pulled back slightly, "Talk to me."

"It was horrible." Whispered Casey, "I couldn't move, people were dying and all I could think about was myself and that I didn't want to die. What kind of person does that make me?"

"A normal one, Honey, I guarantee you, everyone in that court room felt the same way." Replied Bruce.

"When he pressed the gun to my head, I thought I was going to die and then Amanda was there and the gun was pointing at her and for a second I was relieved." Admitted Casey in a whisper.

Having met Amanda several times, Bruce was confident in his response, "I bet if you asked Amanda, she would tell you she was deliberately drew his attention, Honey, that's her job and from what I heard she did it brilliantly. Not just that, you're her friend, she would have protected you no matter what. So, stop feeling so guilty." Feeling Casey nod, he knew it would be a while before she could move past what had happened. "Tell me what upset you just now?"

"I…I don't know." Lied Casey.

"So, it wasn't the thought of Alex being hurt?" Asked Bruce with a knowing smile.

Giving a laugh, Casey shook her head, "Why am I surprised, you always could read me."

"Exactly." Nodded Bruce, "What's going on with the two of you?"

As she tried to find the appropriate words, Casey hoped she wasn't blushing, "We're friends, but I like her, I like her a lot."

"Friends?" Asked Bruce with an amused smile.

"I hate you." Muttered Casey, sure she was a bright shade of pink.

"Of course you do, because I'm right." Teased Bruce, "You should ask her on a date."

"What if she isn't interested?" Asked Casey.

"Then she's a bloody fool, you're almost as awesome as your father and any woman would be lucky to have you and she doesn't seem like a fool to me. Put it this way, had you died yesterday, would you have regretted not asking her?"

Casey knew the answer without needing to think about it, "Yes."

"There you go then, ask her." Smiled Bruce.

"I will." Promised Casey.

* * *

Saturday evening passed with Casey introducing Alex to Middle Earth, meaning a Lord of the Rings marathon, one that lasted until Sunday evening. Casey was tidying up their take out containers whilst Alex was on the phone, seeing the blonde emerge from the room she used as a home office she couldn't help but smile at how good Alex looked in her favourite Star Wars t-shirt. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, that was Branch, he said to take the week and if you need longer it's yours." Explained Alex.

"Okay." Replied Casey, the thought of stepping into the court room making her stomach clench unpleasantly.

Watching as Casey paled, Alex was quickly at her side, guiding her to the sofa, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Lied Casey.

"Liar." Smiled Alex.

"It's just the thought of going back into the court house, made me feel a little nauseous." Admitted Casey.

"It'll be okay, when you're back we can work some of the cases together until you're feeling better." Promised Alex, understanding Casey's reaction.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Smiled Alex, before standing and checking her watch, "I should get going, early motions hearing."

"You can blame your lazy second chair for that." Teased Casey.

"I think my co-worker deserves the week off." Smiled Alex.

Liking her lips Casey took a deep breath, "Can I take you to dinner? As a thank you, maybe even the opera? I promise to behave like a civilised lady and not a savage."

Seeing the hopeful expression in Casey's eyes, Alex felt her heart clench and knew it was time for the conversation she had been dreading all weekend, "I…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh. Okay. Why?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"We always said this was a no strings attached relationship." Replied Alex.

"Oh." Nodded Casey, wondering if she had imagined things between the two of them.

"Case, we've become friends, good friends I don't want anything to get in the way of that." Explained Alex.

"If you like me, and I like you..."

"I don't do relationships." Replied Alex in a firm voice, "All I can offer is friendship."

"Right…But…"

"Casey, I'm sorry, but all I can offer you is friendship, if that isn't enough then I'm sorry." Interrupted Alex in a firm voice.

"I don't understand why you are so against dating me? I mean, we get along, we respect each other, we understand the demands of our jobs, the sex is phenomenal and as much as you're trying to deny it you have feelings for me." Seeing Alex about to speak, Casey held her hand up, "I heard you, at the hospital, I heard you tell me you had fallen for me."

"Then you heard me tell you I couldn't be with you, that hasn't changed." Replied Alex, embarrassed she had been caught out.

"Why?" Asked Casey, "I don't understand."

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer." Replied Casey with a raised eye brow.

"Casey, don't push this." Warned Alex.

"Why? What are you so afraid of?" Demanded Casey.

"Casey, please." Pleaded Alex.

"Just tell me." Demanded Casey.

"You're not the right kind of person…"

"The 'right kind of person' you mean I'm not in your class." Spat Casey, "You should leave, I'd hate my lower class behaviour to rub off on you."

Sighing Alex picked up her jacket and headed for the door, reaching the door Alex turned and looked back at Casey who was still standing in the middle of the room, the redheads defeated posture making her heart ache, "I'm sorry Casey."

"Don't be, I should never have let myself get involved with you." Replied Casey her voice just above a whisper, "I certainly shouldn't have expected anything more from the Ice Queen."

Wincing at the insult, Alex closed the door and took a small step towards Casey, she could tell from the slight quiver in the redhead's jaw that she was fighting not to cry and her heart ached even more. "Case…"

"Just go." Snapped Casey, "Don't call, don't text and don't be anything other than professional. You and I, we're done."

As much as she wanted to protest, to take Casey into her arms and beg forgiveness, to plead for a chance at a relationship, she couldn't risk hurting Casey more than she already had and with a sad shake of the head she walked out of the door.

* * *

 **A/N; I do so love the expression 'bitching the pot' for those of you confused by it, it's a Victorian slang term for pouring the tea from a teapot…Anyway, leave your thoughts…on the chapter, not my strange, nerdy side unless you feel the urge. HG.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in updating, I'm working on all my stories just hang in there. My desire to write will depend greatly on the Viking's performance this evening. HG.**

* * *

Casey wasn't sure how long she stood in the middle of the room after Alex left, she felt heartbroken and humiliated in equal measures. How had she been so wrong? Granted she only knew the parts of Alex the blonde wanted her to know, but she had been sure they had connected, that she had become more than a bed mate. There had been times, they just ate take out, watched mindless movies and fell asleep, it hadn't always been sex and it certainly hadn't always been hot and heavy sex, at times it had been slow and gentle, the coming together of two people who care for each other, not just two people having sex for 'stress relief'. Then there was the way Alex had cared for since the shooting, holding her when she had a nightmare and the words she whispered when she was sure Casey was sleeping. Words that left her confused and her throat aching with sadness.

How could you have feelings for someone but not want to be with them because they're not in the same class as you? She has always known Alex was from money and that she had ambitions she just hadn't realised how much the blonde would sacrifice to achieve it or than no matter what she achieved she would never be good enough for the woman she had fallen in love with.

Hearing her phone ring, she sighed when she saw Alex's number complete with goofy picture on the screen, hitting the decline button she threw her phone down on the table, not bothering to check it even when it bleeped alerting her to a new voicemail. Despite the fact it wasn't yet nine, Casey flipped off the lights and headed into her bedroom, as she sank into the sheets she was met with the lingering scent of Alex's perfume. Standing she started pulling the sheets off, not caring that she was ripping the buttons off the cover or the tears she was creating all she cared about was removing the scent of Alex from her bed. Once all the sheets were in a heap on the floor she scooped them up along with the shirt Alex had used to sleep in and bundled them into a trash bag and threw them down the trash shoot. Heading back into her apartment she ran the shower as hot as she could stand, scrubbing until her skin was pink and her throat ached from crying. Not bothering to dress or remake the bed, Casey pulled her duvet up over her head to block out the ringing of her cell phone and closed her eyes, reciting case law in her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

Sitting at her desk Alex tried to focus on the brief before her, it had been a week since she had heard from Casey and as much as she tried to deny it, she missed the redhead more than she thought possible. She had tried calling several times and all she had received in return was a text message telling her, Casey would report her to Branch should she call again. She knew she dissevered it, she had made a mess of everything and all she could do now was wait for Casey to calm down and hope the redhead would forgive her. Hearing a knock at the door she snapped, 'Enter' and prayed whoever it was would take the hint and not linger, that changed the moment the door open to admit Casey.

"Casey." Breathed Alex standing up, "How are you? I wasn't sure you would be back this week, are you sure it's not too soon? You can take some more time if you need it."

"What cases do you have for me?" Asked Casey, ignoring the personal questions and the sadness in the blonde's voice. It had taken her five minutes to pluck up the courage to knock on the blonde's office door.

"Casey, please. I miss you." Whispered Alex as she rounded her desk.

"That was your choice." Replied Casey in a harsh tone.

"Casey…"

"No!" Interrupted Casey, "Alex, I don't want to do this, please, I'm begging you to keep it professional. I like working with you and we make a good team, I don't want to have to transfer because we let out personal life spill over."

Dragging a hand through her hair, Alex asked, "What do you want from me? I can't just pretend nothing happened."

"I want you." Replied Casey taking a step closer to Alex, "I want you to surprise me, impress me, disappoint me, amaze me, make me laugh, make me cry, I want strings. I didn't mean to fall for you, but you are smart, funny, kind, warm and when you look at me, you make me feel like I am the most important person in the room. I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm just asking for the chance to date you, to get to know the real Alexandra Cabot."

"The real Alex, what makes you think the cold heartless Ice Queen isn't the real Alex?" Asked Alex.

"Because I've seen the real Alex and there is nothing icy about her. She's amazing and warm and stole my heart without trying, I love that she quotes Shakespeare at random times, whistles when she cooks and owns every Disc World novel, each of which is dog eared and well read. If you were cold you wouldn't have dropped everything to be at my side last weekend, wouldn't have soothed my bad dreams, be looking at me like I broke your heart and I certainly wouldn't have fallen in love with you were cold."

"Casey…I can't." Alex.

"Because I'm not good enough." Whispered Casey.

"No!" Growled Alex, stepping forward she softly placed her hands on Casey's face, moving it until their eyes locked, "Not because you're not good enough, you are more than I could ever deserve. I can't be with you because I'm not good enough."

"Why?" Seeing Alex shake her head she added, "You owe me that much."

"I…I just can't." Replied Alex, stepping back she retreated behind her desk.

Running a hand over her face, Casey sighed, "Fine, you know someday you're going to look back and realise that we had something worth fighting for and you were too much of a coward to take the chance."

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Alex her gaze on her desk.

Giving a tense nod Casey turned her attention back to business, collecting two new cases she headed towards the door, pausing she turned to face Alex who was still glaring a hole in her desk. "For what it's worth. I think you're worth it. I think we could have something special, something that lasts, you're just letting your fear get in the way of your happiness. You don't have to love me or want to be with me, but you owe me an explanation and until then I can't be around you. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Whispered Alex, "I'll give you some space, but if you need me, if you need some support in the court room, please come to me and if you really can't be around me, I'll draft someone else."

"I appreciate that." Nodded Casey.

"Of course…Casey, I'm glad you're back, I missed working with you. You're the only one who can control Stabler."

"I try." Replied Casey with a genuine smile, "I'll get to work on these."

Once she was alone, Alex walked to the window, there was part of her that wanted to chase after Casey and confess her deepest darkest secrets, tell her what she was afraid of and beg her for another chance. She missed the redhead so much it made her skin ache in a way she didn't know was humanly possible, but how could she be with Casey, she was too much like her mother and she couldn't hurt Casey the way she watched her mother destroy her father. Running a hand through her hair Alex found her mind wandering back to the first time she understood the tensions between her parents, her father's sadness and her mother's defiance as yet another young tennis coach was introduced. After that she knew, each time her mother had a new 'friend' her father would withdraw, close himself away from everyone, including Alex until one day he couldn't take it anymore. Shaking her head to clear the sadness, she took a breath, all her life she had promised that she wouldn't be like her mother or as weak as her father, she had shunned relationships as a sure-fire way to avoid those feelings, but as she stood in her office, the scent of Casey's perfume lingering in the air she realised that Casey was worth the risk.

* * *

Sitting at her desk Casey was sure she had read the same line at least ten times and still had no idea what it said, her mind was on Alex, on their conversation and the sadness in the blondes eyes. As angry as she was with Alex, all she wanted to do was go to her office and pull her close, hold her and tell her that whatever she was afraid of, whatever was holding her back they could work through it together. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door, taking a deep breath she put on her game face and called out permission to enter.

"Hey, so this is where the magic happens." Grinned Arizona Robbins.

Despite her mood, Casey couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friend from childhood, "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you for lunch." Grinned Arizona.

"I'm not really in the mood and I have a ton of work to do. I'm sorry, maybe we can do dinner?" Suggested Casey.

"Case, you need to eat, doctor's orders." Replied the blonde with a firm expression, "You need a cheeseburger and someone to unload to, happily I can provide both."

"Fine." Sighed Casey, knowing she wouldn't win, no amount of legal training could stand up against Arizona.

Standing up Arizona held her arms out, "Come on hug it out."

Rolling her eyes, Casey gave into her best friends demands and stepped into her embrace, umping a part when she noticed a figure in the door way, "Alex?"

"Hi, uh sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt." Stuttered Alex.

"It's fine." Replied Casey, stepping back from Arizona.

Holding her hand out, Arizona introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins."

"Alexandra Cabot." Replied Alex, her face an unreadable mask.

Ignoring the glare Casey was sending her Arizona continued, "I was just trying to persuade Casey to join me for lunch. I mean, she looks _amazing_ who wouldn't want to show her off?"

"I'll leave you to it." Replied Alex as she turned and headed back towards the door.

"Alex, wait." Called Casey, "Did you want something?"

"Oh…Um…Yeah, the motion hearing for the Grimes case is now at nine tomorrow morning, I wasn't sure you got the message." Replied Alex, knowing her assistant would have added it to Casey's calendar.

"I did, but thank you for checking." Replied Casey in a professional tone.

Nodding Alex gave a forced smile, "Have a good lunch."

Linking her hand with Casey's, Arizona led the way towards the elevator, leaning close to her confused friend she whispered, "Follow my lead, Red."

"What are you doing?" Hissed Casey.

"Trust me, a little of the green eyed monster is good. Callie is hot when she gets jealous and judging by the look on Alex's face, she either wants to beat my pretty little ass or throw you against a wall and…"

"Arizona!" Hissed Casey, looking around nervously.

"Come on, cheer up, cheeseburgers are on me." Laughed Arizona as they stepped into the life, "And judging by the look on Alex's face, she's very into you."

* * *

Watching as the lift doors closed, Alex unclenched her fists and headed towards the nearest bathroom, an anger she knew she had no right to feel pounding in her ears. Turning on the tap she splashed several handfuls of cold water on her face, before staring at her reflection in the mirror, "You're a fool, Alexandra Cabot."

"No arguments here."

Jumping, Alex turned to find Serena Southerlyn watching her with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't know you were in here."

"Obviously." Replied the shorter blonde as she washed her hands.

"I'll leave you to it." Muttered Alex.

"I know about you and Casey." Called Serena, "Good job."

Stepping towards the shorter woman, Alex snapped, "Why don't you…"

"Oh calm down!" Interrupted Serena, "I don't like you, but Abbie tells me you're not a heartless, womanising bitch and I have to believe that and so, even though, I believe Casey deserves better than you, I'm going to give you some advice. Stop being afraid of the past and start fighting for your future, because if you lose her, you will spend the rest of your life regretting it." Walking passed the taller blonde, she added, "You're not your parents, you are your own person with your own faults and if you can't believe in you, then believe in Casey, because she has heart enough for both of you."

"Thank you." Whispered Alex.

Nodding, Serena added, "That said, you hurt her again and I'll go all Maleficent on your ass."

Giving a soft laugh, Alex replied, "I understand." Leaving the bathroom, Alex headed back to her office, she knew she wanted Casey, wanted something real, she just needed to convince the redhead she was worth a second chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in getting this updated!**

* * *

By Friday Alex still hadn't figured out how to approach the situation with Casey, she knew before she could ask Casey on a date she needed to repair the hurt she had caused the redhead and explain her actions. It didn't help that Arizona had taken Casey for lunch every day and picked her up after work, leaving Alex no real time to talk to her. Pacing her office, Alex dragged a hand through her hair, as she considered several ways to approach Casey, she had considered flowers, writing a letter and several other gestures, none of which seemed right. Even as she paced she knew the best solution was the simplest, she just needed to grab the bull by the horns and go and talk to Casey, no more excuses or wimping out at the last minute. Picking up her cell phone intending to call Abbie for a pep talk, Alex instead went to her photo album and pulled up the 'selfie' she had taken with Casey, they were wearing matching paper crowns and pulling silly faces. Lightly stroking her thumb over the picture before throwing the phone back down onto her desk and spinning on her heel, and marching towards the door determined that this was it, she was going to talk to Casey.

The walk along the corridor seemed to pass in a flash, her mind racing with all the things she wanted to say, her heart pounding with nerves, reaching Casey's office, Alex took a deep breath and knocked before she could change her mind, hearing Casey call out, 'come in' she took another breath and opened the door, "Casey we need to …M-mother." Gasped Alex, "W-what are you doing here?" The sight of her mother derailing her thoughts.

"Don't stutter Alexandra." Scolded Annabelle Cabot, "I was just saying to Casey here, that she should come by the beach house one weekend. Don't you think she's look fantastic in a bikini?"

"Well, thank you." Blushed Casey, before addressing Alex, "Did you need me for something?"

Ignoring Casey, Alex focused on her mother, "What are you doing here?"

"Since you had to cancel our plans, I thought I would take you for dinner." Replied the older blonde, "I bumped into this divine creature in the lift and couldn't leave without knowing more about her."

"Oh…I uh…" Stuttered Alex, her stomach rolling unpleasantly at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter, Annabelle turned her attention back to Casey, "Maybe you'd like to join us Casey? I'd certainly love to see more of you."

"I'm flattered…"

"I insist." Interrupted Annabelle, laying her hand over Casey's on the desk. "Alexandra, doesn't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, but I'm sure Casey has other plans." Replied Alex, sending Casey a pleading look.

"Alex is right, my friend is only in town for one more night and we arranged to meet for dinner." Lied Casey, looking down at her watch, she added, "A dinner I'm running late for." Wanting to extract herself from the awkward situation unfolding in her office.

"That is a shame." Purred Annabelle, "How about this weekend, I take you for dinner?"

"Stop!" Snapped Alex, before Casey could answer.

"Excuse me?" Asked Annabelle, fixing her daughter with an icy look, "This conversation has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me." Replied Alex stepping further into the office and closing the door behind her, "You don't get to do this again."

"Do what, exactly?" Asked Annabelle, "I was just being friendly and you, Alexandra, are being rude and embarrassing me."

"You were not being 'friendly'." Replied Alex, making air quotes with her fingers, "You were flirting and you don't get to do that, not again and certainly, not with her."

"Her?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Casey." Clarified Alex with an apologetic smile at the redhead, "You don't get to flirt with Casey."

"What's the harm, Casey is single and I'm single? Who am I hurting?" Asked Annabelle.

"Me!" Replied Alex, "You're hurting me."

"Please tell me how this hurts you?" Scoffed Annabelle, "If you're worried about your reputation in the office, I'm sure Casey can be counted on to be discreet…"

"It has nothing to do with that." Interrupted Alex, the image of anyone touching Casey, kissing her, making love to her, holding her made her feel sick to her stomach, let alone her mother being that person.

"Then what is it?" Asked Annabelle.

"Because!" Snapped Alex.

"Because, is not an answer." Replied Annabelle her tone as clipped as her daughters, "All that money for law school and you think 'because' is an answer…"

"I love her!" Snapped Alex, glaring at her mother.

"Excuse me?" Asked Annabelle with a raised eyebrow.

"You do?!" Asked Casey, looking at Alex in shock.

"I do." Meeting Casey's gaze, Alex nodded, "I really do, that's what I was coming to tell you. I made a mistake, I should never have let you walk out."

Before Casey could reply, Annabelle snorted, "I mean, I can see the appeal for a weekend, but…"

"Don't, don't you dare." Growled Alex, taking a step towards her mother, "Casey is worth a thousand of you."

"Alexandra, you're confusing love and lust, I mean she's pretty…" Started Annabelle.

"No! I mean, yes, she is beautiful, but she…" Taking a deep breath, Alex corrected herself, "Casey is so much more. She is smart, compassionate, funny, kind and she has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met and I am in love with her. If that is a problem for you, then you can leave."

"I don't need to take this." Snapped Annabelle, picking up her purse she walked towards the door, stopping next to Alex she added, "You don't know how to love someone, do yourself and Casey a favour and walk away."

"I'm not you." Replied Alex as she opened the door, "Now, I suggest you leave."

Without uttering another word, Annabelle left the office, leaving Alex and Casey in silence. Closing the door Alex pressed her back against it, "I'm sorry about my mother."

Moving from behind her desk, Casey stepped towards the blonde, "Alex…"

"I mean, I hope I didn't interrupt, if you wanted to go for dinner with her…"

Trying again to get Alex's attention Casey took another step towards the blonde, "Alex..."

"…You're free to see whoever you want, I have no right to tell you, you can't date someone…" Continued Alex.

Deciding words weren't working, Casey closed the last of the space between them and softly cupped the blonde's cheek, "Alex."

"Yes?" Whispered Alex.

"Breathe." Ordered Casey, "I love you too."

"You do?" Asked Alex.

"I do." Nodded Casey, "How about we go and get a coffee and you can calm down and we can talk?"

"Would you mind if we went back to my place?" Seeing Casey raise her eye brow, Alex rushed to reassure her, "I just meant to talk."

"I know." Smirked Casey, "I was just teasing you."

"Not nice, Novak." Mumbled Alex.

Closing the small space between them, Casey pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, threading her hands in Alex's hair she pulled her closer as Alex pressed her back against her desk, the kiss intensifying by the moment. Breaking the kiss, they were both breathing heavily, "How's that for nice?" Asked Casey.

"Perfect." Smiled Alex as she took a small step back but kept their hands linked, "Will you come over later and we can talk? There are things I need to explain, things I want to tell you."

"Just give me a time." Assured Casey.

"Now?" Suggested Alex.

"Perfect." Smiled Casey.

The taxi ride to the blonde's apartment passed in silence, Casey could tell Alex was deep in her own thoughts and was happy to let her stay silent, knowing Alex well enough to know, she needed the silence to process her thoughts and emotions. Climbing out of the car, Casey reached for Alex's hand as she followed her into the lift, "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

Stepping closer to the blonde, Casey pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Nothing you can say will change how I feel about you, I love you and nothing your mother said today offended me."

"She was out of line." Replied Alex as she led Casey towards her apartment.

"Perhaps." Agreed Casey, "But I don't hold what she said against you."

Nodding, Alex asked, "Drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." Replied Casey as she settled on the couch.

Heading into the kitchen Alex poured two glasses of wine and headed back into the lounge, handing Casey one of the glasses she took a sip of her own wine before setting the glass down on the table. "Before I start, I have a question."

"Okay."

"No matter your answer, I will still give you a full explanation, I owe you that, but I have to know…You and the perky blonde…"

"Arizona is just a friend." Replied Casey, understanding what Alex was trying to ask, "We grew up together and she was in town for a conference. I was upset and told her all about you, about us and she took it upon herself to make you jealous. She is happily married to Callie an orthopaedic surgeon and they have a beautiful daughter, Sophia."

"Well, it worked." Admitted Alex.

"Do not ever, ever admit that to Arizona!" Ordered Casey, "She will be insufferable."

"Fine as long as you promise not to tell Abbie she was right about me being in love with you, can you imagine the smugness?" Chuckled Alex.

"Do you, love me?" Asked Casey, turning serious.

"Yes."

"Then you're right, you do owe me an explanation." Replied Casey in a soft voice, placing a hand on Alex's knee she continued, "I know you didn't meant to hurt me and I'm not angry, I just need to know you mean it when you say you love me."

Putting her hand over Casey's, Alex gave it a loving squeeze. "I understand that and I want to, it's just hard I've never told anyone this stuff before."

"I would never betray your confidence and anything you tell me stay between us." Assured Casey, "I also, don't think…no, I know, you're not as cold and distant as you let people believe."

Giving Casey a small smile, Alex took a sip of her wine before turning to face Casey, "Growing up, from the outside my family must have looked perfect, my father was successful, my mother was beautiful and on the board of every charity in town and I completed the package. It wasn't really like that. My father worked a lot and my mum filled the hours with anyone who caught her eye, everyone from the pool boy to her female tennis coach. My father knew, hell everyone in their 'circle' knew. They would fight about it, she would stop, the person would be paid off and everything would be okay for a while and then the cycle would repeat and each time it seemed to age my father, for all his faults he loved my mother." Taking a deep breath, Alex continued, "When I was fifteen things got really bad, or maybe I was just at that age where I understood what was going on. Either way, my mother was far from discreet and my father would shut himself away for days on end. One evening I was home alone, my mother was at some event and my father was in the office, or so I thought, there was a knock on the door and it was the police, my father had been in an accident. He…he was drunk, lost control and hit a tree, no one said outright that it was suicide, but I heard the whispers, it was awful, my mother played the dutiful widow but I always felt she saw his death as a release."

Casey watched the muscles in Alex's jaw flex as the blonde attempted to regain control of her emotions and moved closer to the blonde on the couch, lightly wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Honey."

Nodding, Alex relaxed into Casey's embrace and started to speak again, "So, you see when I pushed you away, I was being a coward. It had nothing to do with you, it was all me, you frighten me."

"How so?" Asked Casey in a soft voice.

"Because, I fall more in love with you every-time I'm around you and I'm not sure what frightens me more, having my heart broken like my father or being like my mother and hurting you." Explained Alex.

"Alex, I would never break your heart. I want to make you happy, make you feel safe, loved, wanted and adored and what's more, I trust you with my heart. It has been yours from the moment I saw you laugh."

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Asked Casey with a small chuckle.

Blushing, Alex smiled, "Sorry, I know that was too direct, but you make me nervous."

"I make you the cool, calm, unflappable Alexandra Cabot nervous. Huh, I'm kinda proud of that." Grinned Casey.

"Jerk." Mumbled Alex with a playful roll of her eyes.

Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's cheek, Casey whispered, "Ask me again."

"Casey, I'm a coward, I hurt you, I can be closed off and distant, but I do love you and I would really love a chance to have a real relationship with you. Will you please go on a date with me?" Replied Alex.

"I'd be honoured." Smiled Casey, "Name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow, say seven? I'll pick you up." Asked Alex.

"Tomorrow at seven." Repeated Casey with a smile.

"Any chance of a kiss to seal the deal?" Questioned Alex with a quirked eyebrow.

Tapping her finger against her chin as if considering the question, Casey replied, "Hmmm, I don't see the harm of one kiss."

Pulling Casey into her lap, Alex lightly cupped the redhead's cheek and whispered, "You're so beautiful." Before pressing her lips lightly against Casey's, giving a soft moan as she felt Casey tangle her fingers in her hair and pull her closer to deepen the kiss, when air became a necessity she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Casey's. Keeping her eyes closed Alex whispered, "I could kiss you forever." She was afraid if she opened her eyes or talked too loudly she would wake up alone in bed and find it had all been a dream.

Lightly brushing her nose against Alex's, Casey whispered, "Open your eyes." Seeing Alex open her eyes, Casey smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Smiled Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in getting this posted, I got a little side-tracked with a new story I'm working on. Anyway, here is the penultimate chapter, as always leave your thoughts. HG.**

* * *

As she climbed into bed that evening, Alex couldn't fall asleep, it felt as if her stomach was full of butterflies, she kept bouncing between excited and terrified. On one hand she couldn't wait for their date and the chance to show Casey how much she cared, but on the other hand, she was terrified of messing up or Casey changing her mind, not that she could blame her after the things her mother said about her. She hadn't been surprised to find several messages from her mother on her answering machine when she got home, she was surprised to find she didn't feel guilty for deleting them and not giving in to the demands to return the call, she knew at some point she would need to speak to her mother, but she was too angry to say anything productive to her at the moment. How anyone could think Casey was anything but outstanding was beyond her, the redhead was smart, accomplished, compassionate, warm, beautiful and as talented in the court room as Alex had ever seen. It upset her even more, because she knew that as much as Casey denied it, she would take the barbs to heart. Flipping her pillow over to the cool side, Alex laid back against it, she would make sure to spend the rest of her life making Casey realise just how amazing she was and showing her how much she loved her. With images of a lifetime spent with Casey playing through her mind Alex quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

As she stood outside Casey's door the following evening, Alex took a deep breath, she was sure the morning had passed at a snail's pace and the afternoon in the blink of an eye, it was as if the more her nerves grew, the faster the time passed. Taking another deep breath, she smoothed down her hair and dress before knocking on the door, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Casey to answer. She knew it was crazy to be nervous about spending time with Casey, considering they had already slept together and confessed their love for each other and yet, there was no denying the slight tremble in her hands, the way her heart was racing or the slight desire to turn and run. Her thoughts were halted by a pair of soft lips being pressed against her own.

Opening the door, Casey had attempted to get Alex's attention several times, getting no response she had stepped forwards and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips, breaking the kiss she stepped back and smiled, "Hi."

As she looked into Casey's sparkling green eyes, Alex couldn't help but smile as she asked, "Do you always greet people that way?"

"Only the hot ones." Winked Casey as she stood aside to allow Alex to pass.

"You think I'm hot?" Asked Alex with a grin.

"Stunning." Replied Casey her voice full of sincerity.

Ducking her head at the compliment, Alex held out the bouquet of calla lilies she had brought for Casey, having learned they were her favourite. "These are for you?"

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Smiled Casey as she took the flowers setting them down on the coffee table and stepped closer to Alex, "You look amazing."

"So do you." Whispered Alex, her hand finding its way to the small of Casey's back pulling her close for a soft kiss, one that quickly grew heated, when air became a necessity, Alex broke the kiss, "Wow."

"Wow, yourself." Smiled Casey as she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth and stepped back out of temptation.

Shaking her head lightly, Alex smiled, "We should make a move the car is waiting."

"The car?" Questioned Casey as she slipped her heels on.

"I didn't want to drive and a cab didn't seem special enough for this evening." Explained Alex.

"Okay." Replied Casey in a cautious voice, "Where are we going?"

"Our first stop is the airstrip." Replied Alex.

"Airstrip?" Questioned Casey with wide eyes.

"I have a plane waiting…"

"A plane?" Questioned Casey in a high voice.

"I thought we could fly to DC, there's this really great restaurant and then I have a box reserved at the symphony." Explained Alex, missing the hesitation in Casey's voice.

"Oh." Mumbled Casey.

"Oh?" Questioned Alex, suddenly realising Casey didn't seem excited.

"Alex…I love you and it's clear you've put a lot of thought in to this evening, but a car service, private place and box seats at the symphony is too much for a first date. A first date is supposed to be about getting to know one another, swapping funny stories and finding out the other's likes and dislikes." Taking a breath, Casey soften her voice, "I just want to spend time with you."

"I just wanted to impress you." Replied Alex.

"You don't need to impress me. Alex, I don't want this version of you, I love you for you. I love that you can't use chop sticks, that you read The Walking Dead comics and that you know the name of every waitress, cook and pot washer in Noah's diner. That's the Alex I love and want to spend the evening with." Stepping closer, Casey laid her hand on Alex's arm, "Like I said, it's clear you've put a lot of thought into tonight and I love you for it, I'm just saying it's not necessary. I just want to spend a relaxed evening getting to know the woman I love."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be special, wanted to make sure you had a good time and wanted to see me again." Whispered Alex, dragging a hand through her hair she continued, "I've never done this before. I mean, I've been on dates, but they were a way of showing Cabot power, showing I would make a good companion and good breeding."

Stepping closer, Casey cupped Alex's cheek, "I read No Man Is An Island recently, and there was this quote, 'The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist the to fit our own image. Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them.' Alex, I want you, there is nothing I would change about you."

"I love you too." Smiled Alex, "I'm going to make mistakes, don't give up on me."

"As long as one of those mistakes isn't Kelly from HR, I'm not going anywhere." Promised Casey.

"Kelly?" Questioned Alex.

"I've seen the way she looks at you, it's the same way Abbie looks at a steak." Teased Casey, "And I'm sure you've noticed her new 'frontage'."

"Never." Blushed Alex.

Rolling her eyes, Casey replied, "Uh huh, maybe we just won't sit with her at the Christmas party. My green eyed monster gets a little feisty when mixed with Tequila."

"You're the only woman I want." Assured Alex, "Now, let me make a couple of calls and we'll try this again. If you still want to, that is?" Questioned Alex.

"Of course, I want to." Replied Casey with a smile.

"Okay, I'll make those calls. Is Italian food okay?"

"Perfect." Smiled Casey as she pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the back of a cab heading towards a local Italian restaurant, "So, what was Alex Cabot like as a child?" Asked Casey.

Giving a shy smile, Alex replied, "I was quiet, nerdy and a little awkward. What about you, what was Casey Novak like as a child?"

"I was awesome." Grinned Casey, "My dad was in the JAG core so we moved around a lot, it wasn't always easy being the new kid, but my parents are amazing and I got to live in some cool places."

"Where's your favourite place in the world?" Asked Alex.

"Hmmm, I loved visiting Iceland, the Northern Lights are breath taking, I would love to go back sometime and stay in one of the glass igloos. What about you, where's your favourite place?" Asked Casey, please Alex seemed to be more at ease.

"I've never seen the Northern Lights, other than in books, it's on my bucket list. As for my favourite place, I love Italy. The architecture is stunning and the food and the people, it's just an amazing place to visit." Replied Alex, becoming more animated with every word, just the loving way Casey was looking at her was enough to put her at ease and help her relax.

Alex paid the cab driver, before linking her hand with Casey's and leading her towards the restaurant, once seated at their table they made small talk about the restaurant and other patrons until their orders had been placed. "This place seems nice." Commented Casey.

"Yeah, Abbie recommended it to me a while ago." Admitted Alex.

"Who knew Carmichael had such good taste." Chuckled Casey. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were children, our parents move in the same circles, not that Abbie would ever admit that, but it wasn't until we met in law school that we became friends. We bonded over our love of Sherlock Holmes and a mutual hatred of the cold." Shivered Alex.

"I like the cold, perfect for snuggling up under a blanket and watching Star Wars." Smiled Casey.

"Just how many times have you watched Star Wars?" Asked Alex, unable to hide her smile as she imagined being curled up under a fleece blanket with Casey.

"No idea, but can never watch Star Wars too many times and anyone who says otherwise is a stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking nerf-herder!" Replied Casey with a grin.

"I don't know about that, I only watched the first one and that was enough." Mumbled Alex.

"The first one? As in Phantom Menace?" Questioned Casey.

"Yes."

"Oh Honey, no." Replied Casey, shaking her head, "No wonder you have reservations, but at least I know what to do for our next date."

"Really?" Asked Alex with a grimace.

"Trust me, you'll love them." Seeing the sceptical look on the blonde's face, Casey chuckled, "I find you lack of faith disturbing."

Alex was saved from answering by the arrival of their food, as they ate they discussed everything from their favourite books to embarrassing stories and their hopes for the future. Paying the bill Alex helped Casey into her jacket and suggested, "How about we walk?"

"Perfect." Smiled Casey.

Taking Casey's hand, Alex pressed a soft kiss to the back of it before leading her towards the restaurant exit. As they walked she could tell something was bothering Casey, "Talk to me."

"I owe you an apology." Whispered Casey.

"An apology? Have you gone off me already?" Asked Alex her smile not quite masking the fear in her voice.

"No!" Replied Casey, causing Alex to stumble slightly as she came to a sudden halt, "Never! I love you."

"Then what's wrong? Did you not have fun?" Asked Alex.

Looking around, Casey spotted an all-night diner across the street and suggested, "Let's get a coffee."

Agreeing Alex led them to a corner booth were they sat in silence until the waitress had filled their cups, "Case, please tell me what's on your mind? The silence is killing me."

Reaching across the table, Casey squeezed the blonde's hand, before explaining, "Earlier, when I freaked out about the date you had planned, some of that was my own insecurities. The date you had planned was something I couldn't have afforded to do and I was suddenly reminded of your mother's words."

Taking Casey's hand, Alex gave it a warm squeeze. "My mother is all kinds of a fool if for one second she thinks you are unworthy of me, she still thinks that people should marry within their own class, an ideal I have never shared. I love you Casey. I love you because you're a nerd, because drunk Casey buys sober Casey handcuffs and because you are the warmest, smartest and kindest person I know. There is nothing about you I would change. And as for money, a wise woman once told me, money has no influence on love, and Casey that works both ways. How about this, you let me spoil you every now and then, but for the most part date night will be like tonight?"

"Won't you get bored?" Asked Casey.

Shaking her head, Alex replied, "Casey, I am never happier then when in your company, it doesn't matter if it's three in the morning and we're drowning in motions or we're all hot and sweaty. It doesn't matter, I just like being around you. So no, I won't get bored."

"Smooth talker." Chuckled Casey.

"Just being honest." Replied Alex before lowering her voice, "This coffee is worse than Kim's."

"Agreed, lets get out of here." Smiled Casey as she laid enough cash to cover the bill and a tip on the table. Reaching her apartment, Casey asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes." Admitted Alex, "But, I won't."

"Oh?" Asked Casey with an amused smile.

"If I come in, I'll kiss you and if I kiss you I'll want to make love to you and I don't want to rush this. I read something once that said, 'You can't rush something you want to last forever.' and Casey, I want forever." Explained Alex.

Taking hold of the lapels of Alex's jacket, Casey pulled the blonde close and claimed her lips in a warm kiss one that quickly became heated as Alex pressed her against her apartment door. Breaking the kiss, Casey whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" Questioned Alex, her mind foggy from their kiss.

"Taking a chance on us." Replied Casey, "I know it was big deal for you and I promise I won't let you down."

Pulling Casey into her arms, Alex replied, "I liked you, long before we started sleeping together, but getting to know you made falling in love with you as easy as breathing. I'm just sorry I hurt you, but I promise you, I won't make that mistake ever again."

"I love you." Smiled Casey.

Pressing a soft kiss the palm of Casey's hand Alex replied, "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; So, here it is the last chapter! From a one shot this has turned into a story I greatly enjoyed writing and I hope you've enjoyed reading. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, you guys rock. HG.**

* * *

 **Two years later.**

Looking around the room Alex gave a satisfied smile, it was Casey's birthday and she had sent the birthday girl off to a basketball game with Amanda whilst she set up her surprise, after two years together she was planning on proposing. As she double checked the ring was in place she couldn't help but marvel at how much had changed, how much she had changed, since the start of their relationship. For so long she had been afraid her mother's infidelity was something she would inherit, yet from the moment Casey became a part of her life, no one had interested her, she remained constantly captivated by the redhead and Casey had never given her cause to doubt her dedication to their relationship, not that there hadn't been moments of jealousy, but she was assured that was natural in a relationship.

Hearing her phone ping with a message, she couldn't help but smile at the 'selfie' of Abbie, Serena and baby George wishing her luck. As she replied, she realised just how much Casey had changed her, she was no longer a workaholic who spent her weekends in her office. Now, weekends were spent socialising, whether it was getting drinks on a Friday night with the squad or getting together for Sunday brunch with their friends, then there were meals with Casey's family and dates with the woman she loved, for the first time in her life work was not her priority. Her interactions with the squad had extended passed professional matters and she now counted them amongst her closest friends, Amanda and Olivia especially. It wasn't just friendship Casey brought into her life, but family too, Casey's family had been nothing but welcoming and accepting of their relationship, her mother's hints about marriage and babies a source of amusement for Alex, especially when Casey blushed and groaned about them. Their acceptance was the complete opposite her own mother who refused to acknowledge their relationship and on the few occasions the three had met up had been dismissive and insulting towards Casey, until Alex had reached her breaking point and ordered her to stay away until she changed her attitude, something that had yet to happen.

The distinctive rumble of Amanda's truck pulled her from her thoughts, taking a deep breath in an effort to hide her nerves she headed towards the lounge to greet her girlfriend, "Hi, did you have fun?"

"It was brilliant, thank you again for the tickets. I just wish you could have come with me, not that I didn't have fun with Amanda, but I missed you." Replied Casey as she pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek, "How was your afternoon?"

"It was good, I managed to get all my prep finished so I am all yours this evening. I thought we could order take-out and watch a movie, this evening? Unless you would rather go out?" Asked Alex, praying that Casey would want to stay in for the evening.

"That all depends on what kind of movie you have in mind?" Grinned Casey, loving the blush that coloured Alex's cheeks.

"Not that kind! Honestly, what would your mother say?" Questioned Alex.

"Please tell me you're not watching that Star movie again." Replied Casey in a voice meant to imitate her mother.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Alex headed into the kitchen coming back with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Casey's favourite beer, "Here."

"Are you joining me?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"Of course." Smiled Alex as she leaned over the sofa and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth, "Hit play, I'll only be a couple of minutes."

"I'll wait." Offered Casey, "You know I enjoy movies more when I have you to make out with."

"Hit play, woman." Smiled Alex as she headed towards their bedroom.

Taking a sip of her beer, Casey hit play and chuckled at how well Alex knew her as the Star Wars theme began to play, only to frown as she realised it wasn't Star Wars, rather a slide show Alex had clearly put together.

'A long time ago in a city not far away, two women met and fell in love. This is the story of that love so far.'

The music changed to what Casey recognised as Clair de Lune being played on the piano, by Alex herself if she wasn't mistaken. The writing faded and a picture appeared on the screen, it was a selfie, Alex had taken of the two of them both sporting wide smiles. The blonde was wearing one of Casey's hats which was too big and had slipped over her eye just as she took the picture.

'This is the first real picture of us and our smiles say it all. It was so cold that day and you insisted on going for a walk, I thought you were crazy, but you know what? It was the one of the best walks of my life. I am so very proud to be by your side, not just because you are the most beautiful woman in the world, but because you radiate such warmth that people can't help but be drawn to you. I have never known someone so kind and compassionate, please don't ever change.'

Casey gave a bark of laughter as the picture changed to one of a sweaty and unimpressed Alex.

'Never again! Why did I let you talk me in to a Hot Yoga class...oh yes, I remember now...Anyway, I thought I was going to melt in that class or more likely fall on my face because you were making me laugh so much. We always have so much fun, even when doing everyday things like housework or shopping, you make me laugh harder than anyone I've ever met, Thank you.'

Casey groaned as the next picture appeared on the screen, it was of her asleep on the couch when she was at home suffering with flu, she had a red nose, messy hair and was wrapped in a Doctor Who blanket.

'You're breathtakingly beautiful. Don't roll your eyes, it's true, you take my breath away whether you're dressed in tailored suits or jeans and a t-shirt, but I especially love it when you're wearing your fluffy pjs with your hair in a messy ponytail. That's when you are most 'my' Casey.'

Casey recognised the next picture as one Amanda had taken at Elliot's Fourth of July party. It was a candid shot of them, Alex with her face turned upwards watching the firework as she pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

'No one has ever looked at me with as much love as you do, it is something that never fails to make me feel safe and loved. I just pray you know that my love for you is just as strong, that I would give you the stars if you asked. You're my soul mate, my forever and my happily ever after. I am so very blessed to have you in my life.'

The next picture was of them with her parents at their wedding anniversary party and Casey couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness on the blondes face.

'I remember the first time I was formally introduced to your parents, I was terrified! I'd never been introduced to someone's parents before and I was desperate for them to like me and see how much I loved their daughter. I'm sure I must have looked like a babbling idiot the entire time we were at dinner. Now, I can't imagine not having them in my life, having your mum to call for recipe advice or your father's DIY skills. Thank you for not only giving me your heart but a family as well.'

The next picture was taken at Abbie and Serena's wedding. It was of the brides, Amanda and Liv, Alex and Casey on the dancefloor, all looking a little worse for wear after several shots of Tequila.

'These crazy people are family too and I wouldn't change them for the world.'

Casey chuckled as a picture of them in matching Christmas sweater filled the screen.

'As a child out Christmas traditions were rooted in presenting the right image, the tree was professionally decorated, the lunch catered and the gifts practical and for a long time, I thought that was how Christmas was supposed to be celebrated and then I met you. I love that every ornament on our tree has meaning, that Christmas Eve is spent drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies before Midnight Mass as a family and that Christmas day is about family and love. Thank you for showing me these things.'

The next picture was of the two of them taken outside their house on the day they moved in.

'You asking me to move in with you was the best gift I have ever received. I never understood the difference between house and home until we brought our home. Coming home to you, makes even the worst of days better and I never want to spend a night without you.'

Next was an action shot from a soft ball game and Casey laughed as she read the one word that accompanied it.

'HOT!'

Next came a picture of Casey in the most expensive dress she had ever brought, it was taken on there one year anniversary, Alex had arranged for them to travel to London and watch Don Giovanni at the Royal Opera House.

'That whole trip was amazing, but that night was one I will never forget. I spent more time watching you than the opera, you captivate me in every way, whether you are explaining Star Wars to me, questioning a witness or making dinner. I fall in love with you more and more each day.'

Casey frowned as a picture of a light brown Labradoodle puppy appeared on the screen with no accompanying words. Hearing soft footsteps she turned to find Alex standing with the puppy in her arms. "You make me so happy and I know I want to spend forever with you, so, I thought we should add to our family."

"You brought us a puppy?" Asked Casey as she leapt from the sofa and took the puppy from Alex.

"Yes, I know you wanted one, I mean I'm half afraid you're going to kidnap Frannie when Amanda isn't looking." Smiled Alex as she lightly stroked the puppy who was washing Casey's face and neck, "Tell me what you think of the name."

Reaching for the dog's collar, Casey gasped as she found a diamond ring, "Alex?"

Taking the ring from the collar, Alex dropped to one knee, "Casey, I love you. You are my best friend and I love everything about you, from your Star Wars figures to your eclectic taste in music, books and movies. I love that you sleep with your hand on my arm and that you make baby dinosaur noises when you stretch in the mornings. You have given me so much, your love, a family and a sense of belonging I have never felt before, you make everything better and make me feel as if there is nothing we can't tackle as long as we are together. I miss you the moment you leave the room and I don't want to imagine my life without you in it, so please, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, absolutely yes." Whispered Casey, her hand shaking as Alex slipped the ring on to her finger, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Smiled Alex as she pulled Casey close, "And now, I want to kiss my fiancée." A kiss that was interrupted by the puppy, "She needs a name." Chuckled Alex as she stroked the puppy.

"Chewy." Replied Casey without hesitation, "Chewy Cabot."

"Novak. Chewy Novak." Corrected Alex, "We should all have the same surname."

"You want to be a Novak?" Questioned Casey in a soft voice.

"I want to be your wife, to raise our children together and have a life. I don't want our children to be a Cabot and deal with all that comes with it. I want them to climb trees, jump in puddles and be children. If that's okay with you?" Asked Alex, suddenly sounding uncertain.

"I love you." Whispered Casey, "And I could think of nothing better than marrying you and having a house full of children."

"I love you too." Smiled Alex.

After an evening of playing with Chewy, announcing their engagement to friends and family, Casey locked up the house and headed towards their bedroom, walking in she felt her breath catch at the sight of Alex in a black lace negligee, "Wow!"

"Happy birthday." Smiled Alex.

"You look amazing." Whispered Casey as she closed the gap between them.

"Thank you, but I think the outfit is missing something." Smiled Alex as she brought her hand out from behind her back, the leather handcuffs dangling from her finger, "These maybe?"

"Fuck!" Breathed Casey her mouth suddenly very dry.

"Strip." Ordered Alex as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"Shouldn't you be the one stripping for me?" Asked Casey as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"All in good time, Miss Novak." Smiled Alex as she leaned back on the bed watching as Casey removed her jeans, bra and lastly her panties. Crooking her finger she beckoned Casey closer, "God, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey, her breath catching at the feeling of the blonde pressing light kisses against her stomach as she pressed her down on the bed.

Once Casey was laying against the pillows, Alex stood from the bed, "Now, why don't you tell me what you want."

Licking her lips, Casey replied, "Strip. Slowly."

Dragging her nails over her torso and up across her already erect nipples, Alex made sure her gaze was fixed with Casey's as she moved her hands to the bottom of her negligee and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but a lacy thong. Gliding her hands back up her body, Alex cupped her breasts, brushing her thumbs across her nipples, moaning as the contact sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Closing her eyes, she pinched her nipples between her thumb and finger, biting her lip as she tugged at them, hearing Casey's sharp intake of breath she opened her eyes, moaning as she saw Casey was mirroring her actions. Lightly running her nails over her torso, Alex hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her thong and pushed it down her long legs, leaving her naked.

"Climb on the bed." Ordered Casey her voice thick with arousal, once Alex was kneeling on the bed facing her, "Good. Now, make yourself come for me."

Swallowing deeply, Alex trailed her fingertips down her body, gasping as they brushed against her swollen clit, "Oh God." Moving her fingers in fast circles, she was soon breathing heavily.

"Stop." Husked Casey as she watched Alex tip her head back.

"Please." Pleaded Alex, not wanting to stop when she was so close to coming.

"I said, stop." Repeated Casey as she pushed herself to her knees and moved to face the blonde. Reaching for Alex's hand she brought it to her mouth, slowly sucking each finger into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her lover.

"Oh, God. Casey. Please." Gasped Alex.

"Lay back." Ordered Casey as she guided Alex down against the pillows, taking the cuffs from the nightstand, she looked at Alex seeking permission before attaching them to the blonde's wrists, once they were secure she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth before moving to where they kept their toys. Selecting her favourite strapless toy and a smaller vibrator she headed back to the bed.

Kneeling between Alex's legs, she turned on the small vibrator on to the lightest setting and lightly dragged it along the inside of the blonde's thigh and up along her ribs before circling it around Alex's nipple, making the blonde gasp and arch up from the bed, the gasp becoming a pleasurable moan as Casey moved the toy against her opposite nipple.

"Please." Begged Alex.

"Please what?" Asked Casey as she moved the vibrator down Alex's body.

"Please let me cum…Oh God, yes." Breathed Alex as she felt the toy brush lightly against her swollen clit, "More. Please."

"More?" Questioned Casey.

"Turn in up. Please." Pleaded Alex.

Obliging, Casey turned the toy up to its medium setting before moving it in figures of eight over the tip of Alex's clit, her own arousal becoming painful as she watched Alex arch from the bed. Turning the toy onto the highest setting she moved her free hand between her own legs and began to circle her clit.

Between the feeling of the vibrator on her clit and the sight of Casey pleasuring herself, Alex knew she wouldn't last long. "YES! YES! CASEY! YES!" Panted Alex.

"Fuck, Alex." Breathed Casey as her own orgasm tore through her, taking a second to catch her breath she moved between the blonde's legs, moving Alex's legs over her shoulders, she lightly ran her tongue through the waiting wetness.

Alex would freely admit that there was nothing better than the feeling of Casey's mouth on her, "Yesss!"

Softly flicking her tongue over the tip of the blonde's clit, Casey could feel Alex's desperation as she tugged at the cuffs and arched from the bed as she tried to gain more contact. As Alex's moans became louder she sucked the blonde's sensitive clit into her mouth and moved her tongue hard and fast against it, making the blonde buck hard against her mouth as her climax tore through her. Kissing her way up the blonde's body, Casey undid the cuffs before pulling Alex close for a hard kiss, breaking the kiss she handed the blonde the strapless toy, "Will you?"

Nodding, Alex wasted no time putting the toy in place and pressing Casey back against the pillows, "God, you're beautiful."

"So are you." Breathed Casey as she wrapped her legs around Alex, drawing her closer, a hiss of pleasure falling from her lips as the tip of the cock brushed against her clit, "Please."

"Okay, but you're not allowed to cum until I say. Understand?" Asked Alex as she rolled her hips, pressing just the tip of the toy into Casey.

"Yes." Breathed Casey as she bucked her hips.

Thrusting her hips, Alex pressed the toy into Casey making them both moan in pleasure as she bottomed out. Keeping her strokes slow and soft, Alex took one of Casey's nipples into her mouth, teasing the stiff bud with her teeth before soothing it with the flat of her tongue, before kissing across to the other breast and repeating the action.

"Please. Alex. So close." Panted Casey.

"Not yet." Instructed Alex, even though she started moving faster, leaning down she pressed a kiss to Casey's throat before biting down on Casey's pulse point, knowing it was enough to send her crashing over the edge, just as she had intended, leaning closer she whispered. Pulling out she ordered, "Turn over."

"Uh huh." Mumbled Casey as she turned over and pushed herself on to her knee's a task made infinitely more difficult as her limbs were like jelly.

"I told you, you weren't allowed to cum without my permission and you came, so now you have to be punished." Husked Alex, "Now, I want you to count."

"One. Two. Three…" Breathed Casey as the familiar mix of pleasure and pain travelled through her body.

Reaching only half her target of twenty, Alex couldn't wait any longer and gripped Casey's hips before thrusting into her and setting a fast pace. Not for the first time she was grateful they had no neighbours as their cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Alex! God, Alex, I'm going to cum, can I cum, please? Please, please let me cum." Pleaded Casey.

"Cum for me." Ordered Alex, her thrusts erratic as her own climax drew closer.

"YES! YES! GOD! YES!" Chanted Casey as her orgasm overtook her, Alex moments behind her.

Collapsing down on the bed, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, "Wow." Mumbled Alex as she dropped the toy to the floor and slumped back against the covers.

"Wow indeed." Agreed Casey as she rolled on her side to face the blonde, "I can't wait to be your wife."

"God, I love you." Smiled Alex, "I promise, I will always make you happy."

"And I you." Yawned Casey as she curled into Alex's side, "Forever."

"And always." Whispered Alex as she pulled Casey tighter against her, quickly falling asleep with plans for their life together filling her head.


End file.
